One More Day
by chibix1
Summary: Yugi wants just one more day, one more sunset then maybe he would be satisfied, but then again, he knows what that would do, it would leave him wishing still for one more day...so if he gets the chance to see Yami again for just one day will he take it?
1. alone

This fic starts a few weeks after the last episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! (if you have not seen or read about the end of Yu-Gi-Oh! and would like to know more about it please email or IM me over AIM I would love a new yugioh pal! It is also a song fic but since fanfiction forbids this now please see my profile to learn the lyrics it will really help with the drama of this story!

Also I use a lot of Japanese in my stories if you are not very familiar with the Japanese I use please check my profile for translations or email me or IM me on AIM like I said I'd love to chat with any Yu-Gi-Oh! lover!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

OoOoO

One More Day

Chapter One

Yugi walked down the stairs with his backpack slung over his shoulders. He opened the door the Kame Game shop smiling as he seen Anzu waiting outside to greet him. This was their daily routine. Anzu would meet Yugi at the shop and they would walk to school finding Jounochi and Honda along the way.

Yugi kept up his smile the whole time. Maybe no one had noticed, or maybe they just couldn't bring them selves to say anything but Yugi had not been him self since it happened. The four of them all felt the same. No one wanted it to happen, but he was gone. He told Yugi before he left that Yugi had become very strong, surpassing even him. He said Yugi was his own person now and he wouldn't have to share his body with another soul any longer. If he was so strong then why did he feel like only half a person with out him? Why did he feel empty? Why was it hurting him so much?

"Yugi?...Are you listening to me?" The voice broke his thoughts

"Eh, gomen Anzu, what did you say?" Yugi said scratching the back of his head.

"I asked if you got your permission slip signed for the field trip tomorrow? I think we have to turn it in today." Anzu said.

"Un, I have it right here." Yugi said pulling out of his pocket.

"I heard they had a new section open up in this museum we are going to." Anzu said

"Wasn't it an Egyptian display?" Jounochi said. Everyone was quiet.

They all thought about the same person in this moment. No one spoke about him since he left. It was as if they had shut their memories away so they wouldn't hurt anymore, but Yugi realized it wasn't working. It was always going to hurt. They were partners for so long the five of them. Now that one of them was gone the spirits they had seemed to crumble with out him. Yugi couldn't get him out of his mind anyway. This was all he could see in his mind, all he dreamt about while he slept, and all he could imagine as he day dreamed. Though ignoring the pain and trying to fake his happiness was making it worse.

"It would be nice to see the display." Yugi broke the silence. The three looked to their friend.

"It will be nice to see something familiar to my heart." Yugi said as the smile continued and the pain grew. They could see it in his eyes. They could tell he wasn't happy they seen the pain and the smile on his face was there to keep it from taking over himself.

"Yugi…" Jounochi began

"Maybe the teacher will let us go there first, I really would like to see it right? Don't you want to see hi….it?" The word almost poured out by its self. Don't you want to see him? He already knew everyone's answer to that question.

"Yes I would love to see the display." Anzu said

"Me too." Jounochi said

"I would too." Honda said.

Yugi nodded putting the permission slip away. With out another word between the four of them they made their way to school like they did everyday. However they did not speak of the field trip the rest of the day nor did they show how much pain lingered in their hearts.


	2. dreams

Sorry for such a late update sadly my father had a stroke, a bad one. I have been at his side every moment I possibly could however bills are piling up so I had to come home and go back to work (the hospital he is at is an hour and a half away) which means the computer is my only escape. I'm still very much wanting to finish this fic so I will work on it as much as I can giving it doesn't interfere with the time I can spend with my dad.

Thanks for waiting for my slow updates!

Disclaimer: I didn't know pigs were flying!...oh they aren't? Then I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Two

Yugi closed his eyes and tried to rest. All he could think about was the field trip. He couldn't decide for sure if he actually wanted to see the display or not. He told everyone he did but his heart may not be able to take it. Sure it was just a display, and maybe it would have nothing to do with the soul Yugi had shared his body with. Somewhere deep inside him he still had false hopes that maybe he would come back. Maybe even if it was just for one more day. Yugi laughed to him self and shook his head. He snuggled into his pillow as a few tears leaked from his eyes.

"I wish, even for just for one more day…." Yugi stopped him self. "…It's never going to happen. Never!" Yugi said to him self. "So please…just..get out of my mind…and my heart." Yugi said as more tears ran down and soaked into the pillow.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Yugi walked over to his desk seeing the puzzle laying on it. Yugi looked confused as he picked it up. It was supposed to be gone when the temple crumbled the millennium items were all lost. So then why was it here? He held the chain and lifted it up hesitating to put it around his neck.

"Just one more day.." Yugi mumbled as he let the chain fall around his neck. The familiar feeling of the puzzle hanging from his neck made him smile. He held the puzzle in his hand hopping for it to respond to him. It lit up right away as a transparent body formed in front of him. Yugi's eyes grew wide.

"Mou hitori no boku?" Yugi had to fight to keep himself together.

"Aibou." Yugi hesitated to move.

"It's alright." His dark said. Yugi impulsively ran to him rapping his arms tightly around his waist.

"Mou hitori no boku, you're really here!" Yugi cried. Yami put his arms around the boy.

"You wished for one more day right?" Yami said holding him close. Yugi nodded his head rubbing Yami chest with his cheek. He looked up at his dark half realizing the statement.

"Just one? That's all I get?" Yugi said as his smile faded slowly.

"I'm sorry Aibou." Yami said looking away.

"Then I hope this day never ends!" Yugi said burying his tears into Yami chest.

"Aibou…"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Yugi woke up with tears rolling down his face. He looked around the dimly lit room to find him. He wasn't there. He never really came back. It was a dream. Yugi sat up rubbing the tears that didn't seem to stop. He felt around his chest for the millennium puzzle which was not there either. Yugi lowered his head as his tears fell faster.

"Kuso..!...mou hitori no boku!" Yugi said trying to stand but falling to his knees. He clenched his fist and pounded the floor.

"Onegi….just one…….onegi just one more day." Yugi cried.

He couldn't decide what hurt worse, the dreams he had where his other self would return to him, or the dreams he had where he would remember his other side leaving him forever. It would hurt so bad dreaming of him coming back and being able to hold him again then to wake up knowing it wasn't real. It never would be real. It also hurt having to relive the last few moments with him before he left forever. Yugi kneeled next to his bed until his alarm went off for him to get up. He pushed himself off the ground and drug him self to face the new day.


	3. fieldtrip

Next chappy time yippy! Hope you like this one, I've been trying so hard but I think I might be trying too hard and its not coming out the way I originally wanted but maybe its not as bad as I think? Oh well…review please I would love your comments!

Disclaimer: I'll own YuGiOh some day! MUWAHAHAHA (no I wont) err…my evil plans to own YuGiOh have failed!

Chapter Three

"Quiet please." The teacher paused to try and get the attention of the class. "You will not have assigned seats on the bus unless we have a problem.." The majority of the students cheered.

"...however you will have a homework assignment to complete from information and displays at the museum." The cheers turned to boos, and frowns.

"You will need to pick one section of the museum you liked the best weather it be the dinosaur exhibit, the world war two, or the ancient Egypt exhibit. Then you are to write short report on what this exhibit teaches you. Please state real facts as well as your personal opinion. While you are in the museum try and stay in small groups please. If you have any questions I'll be happy to help." The teacher finished then sent the students on there way to the bus.

Yugi barely comprehended her directions. He slowly followed his class mates as they boarded the school bus. Yugi looked around as the good seats filled up quickly. Jou and Honda had already found them selves sitting together, and Anzu was sitting next to a girl she knew well. Yugi slowly spotted a seat that was open near the back of the bus. He glanced at the person who sat on the bench next to the bear spot. Ryou Bakura.

Once the holder of the Millennium Ring. Once the vessel who shared his body with the spirit of the ring. Knowing this Yugi quickly walked over to the empty spot next to Ryou. The silver haired boy didn't seem to notice the vertically challenged boy as he approached him. Yugi sat down slowly.

"You mind if I sit with you?" Yugi said with a smile.

"Yugi-kun! No go ahead and sit." Ryou said braking out of his daze and smiling at his friend. Yugi nodded semi-cheerfully then waited for everyone to find a seat on the bus.

Soon the seats were full and the bus driver began the 20 minute drive to the museum. Ryou's chocolate eyes were fixed out the window at the quick moving scenery. Yugi fumbled around with the sheet of paper the teacher handed to him before he got on the bus. He looked over at Ryou who seemed to be lost out the window as the landscape passed by.

"Ano….Ryou-kun?" Yugi managed. Ryou perked up shifting his glance at the former millennium puzzle holder.

"Yes?" He murmured softly.

"I wanted to ask you something…" Yugi trailed off. Of course by the look in his face Ryou knew the question. Yugi looked as if he were a dear caught in front of headlights coming at him. Ryou smiled softly as his heart began to ache.

"I would give anything to bring them back." Ryou answered the unspoken question. Yugi put his head down. Ryou read him like a book.

"My yami wasn't as kind as yours. He used me to get what he wanted. He hid in the shadows so I wouldn't see him. To him I was just a kid. I believed for a while there that he wouldn't care weather I was there or not. Then when Marik placed me in harms way just so he could win, my yami realized that he needed to save me. Afterwards he blew it off like I didn't matter to him. I cried a lot. The when it was time for him to go, time for him to leave forever, he told me I would be better off with out him. He told me that I was a nice kid, and that I was too good for a lowly thief like him. I asked him not to go. I told him I would help him in any way I could. He just turned his back and said to forget him as soon as I could. He said he wasn't worth remembering. Then he left, just left me there. Alone. The next thing I knew I was in Egypt passed out on the steps to the temple. I vaguely remember seeing him as his sole left my body. I couldn't stop him." Ryou explained.

Ryou once again looked out the window into the fast moving streets as they passed. His chocolate eyes fluttered a little as tears welt up in his eyes. It was true there were a lot of things Ryou did not get to learn about his other self, things he would give anything to know. Bakura never let him close enough to realize anything about him. Was it so bad to keep feelings like love and compassion in your heart? Ryou just wanted to do what little he could to help his Yami; however his Yami only shut him out trying not to let the light in.

"I would give anything to bring them both back. Even just to see them one more time? It would be worth it." Ryou stated answering his own question. Yugi nodded.

"Mou hitori no boku….he said I was strong and I should be my own person. And I am, but I wanted to see him next to me as I live my life. I just wish I could see him once more to tell him that. Even though I don't think he will ever come back, I guess I can dream about it right?" Yugi tried to smile. Ryou agreed quietly.

"Nothing wrong with dreams Yugi-kun." Ryou said softly


	4. museum

Back again with a new chappy hope you like it I'm starting to figure out where this fic is going now but I just wanted to know how many people think this fic should have a happy ending or a sad ending let me know in reviews or email me well enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do I really look like I own anything? NOOOOOOO

Chapter Four

The bus came to a stop at the front of the museum. The teacher stood at the front of the bus to give some last minute directions before letting the students run wild. She explained the assignment one more time and then gave instructions as to when lunch time was then let everyone pick the groups they would be going in. The teacher chose groups of three so Yugi picked Ryou and Jounochi. Anzu went with Honda and the girl she sat by on the way up. They went on their way inside the museum.

Yugi walked through the museum with his two friends slowly looking at all the displays. None of it was really interesting to him until he saw the huge sign showing the entrance to the new display that the museum had. "The Great Pharaoh's of Ancient Egypt." was the name of the display in bold letters right above the two big doors that lead to the new section. Yugi looked over the sign carefully as he waited for Ryou and Jou to catch up.

"Yugi?...You want to go in there now?" Jou said carefully as his friend seem to be in a daze. Yugi didn't respond instead he walked right through the doors.

"Yugi-kun wait up!" Ryou said right behind him. Jou shrugged and followed the two inside.

The display was huge. It took up several sections of the museum. Yugi followed looking at all the artifacts carefully. He read a few of the informational stands that were set up about a couple different Pharaohs. Yugi frowned. None of them were 'his' Pharaoh. Never the less he continued to look around. Finally he came upon something painfully familiar. It was the carving of the Pharaoh Antem and the Priest Seto. The one Anzu showed to the Pharaoh before Battle City started.

Yugi walked up to it and got as close as he could. Ryou and Jou watched and he placed his hand on the glass where the carving of Antem's hand was. Ryou went to disturb Yugi out of his thoughts but Jou stopped him. Ryou turned to look at Jou who only shook his head. Ryou understood and gave Yugi some space. The two watched as Yugi studied the carving he knew so well already. Ryou looked over to the info center and began to read.

"A great Pharaoh that time has forgotten, next to him a loyal Priest who gave everything he could to protect his Pharaoh. The two were believed to be rivals by destiny." Ryou scanned the words carefully. Looking on to the next section he read on.

"This great Pharaoh, who we have yet to recover a name for, is thought the be one of the greatest. He gave his life at an early age to save all of Egypt from what ever harm had found his Kingdom at that time." Ryou smiled softly. He then noticed an updated section. He read carefully to him self before deciding to read it aloud.

"Update, Thanks to the great help from the Ishtar family we have made a few discoveries. Much information is slowly being recovered about the Pharaoh displayed in this carving. We now know his name, the great Antem, who was a young but grand ruler of Egypt. Not only has his name been recovered but more information about his time spent as Pharaoh. We would like to thank the Ishtar Family for helping us take steps to learn about one of the great rulers of Egypt." Ryou stopped and looked over at Yugi who had pulled his attention away to listen to him.

"Great rulers of Egypt eh? Our favorite little duelist has become a legend?" Jou chuckled. Yugi smiled a bit.

"He did seem like he would make a great Pharaoh, if he would have lived out his life in full." Yugi said pulling away from the carving and walking over to the information booth.

"Yugi-kun!" Some one yelled from behind the three students. Yugi turned to see who called his name.

"Marik?" Yugi said seeing the violet eyed boy waving as he made his way over to Yugi.


	5. returned

Back again with a new chappy! I'm trying to update every few days just so you know, and thanks for all the lovely reviews I enjoy them very much! By the way don't forget this is a song ficcy and the words to the song are in my profile, well gtg enjoy the new chappy!

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN ME NO OWN EVERYBODY NOW ME NO OWN ME NO OWN

Chapter Five

"What are you doing here Marik?" Yugi asked as Marik ran up to them.

"My sister and I are helping with this display." Marik said. Yugi smiled. He was so much different now then he was before. Marik brushed some of his sandy colored hair out of his eyes and returned the smile to Yugi.

"I like the display very much. I'm glad you had them announce Antem's name in the info center. It's nice to know that people can finally learn about what a great Pharaoh he was." Yugi said. Jou nodded along with Ryou. "I bet he would have loved to show everyone what Egypt was really like." Yugi continued.

"We are working really hard to dig up more about Antem. We have found a few more carvings but there are not ready for display yet. I thought maybe you might want to be one of the first to see them Yugi?" Marik said crossing his arms. Yugi's eyes lit up but he tried not to look overly excited.

"I would love to see what you have found." Yugi said smiling. Marik nodded and turned to lead them. He took them down some stairs into a "Staff Only" area where there were a few rooms. He opened a door leading them inside. There was a desk and a chair where someone was sitting.

"Onesan I found him." Marik said. The chair turned to reveal Isis Ishtar.

"Yugi, we have been waiting for you." Isis said smiling.

"I thought we could show him the carving now?" Marik asked.

"We will get to that but first…." Isis stood and walked over to Yugi and placed a box in his hands. "…I think you might want this first?" Isis said stepping back. Yugi looked at her a little confused then opened up the box and searched through the tissue paper. He pulled out a golden object that he thought was lost forever.

"My puzzle!" Yugi smiled setting the box down and holding up the puzzle. It still had the chain and everything. He quickly went to put it around his neck.

"Remember Yugi, Antem is no longer in the puzzle. Its just and empty puzzle from now on." Isis said. Yugi nodded and smiled through the disappointing words and put the puzzle around his neck anyway. She was right, he wasn't there. At least he had his puzzle back after all it was a gift from his grandfather. Ryou faintly sadden as he watched Yugi get his puzzle back. He tried not to let his smile fade away as Yugi examined his long lost puzzle.

"Don't think I forgot about you Ryou!" Isis said pulling out another box. Ryou nearly fainted as she placed the box in his hands with a smile. He tore open the box and pulled out the millennium ring. He quickly put it on and let it drop on his chest. There was no spirit in his ring either. Ryou sighed. He was happy to have the ring but it just wasn't the same.

"Thank you so much Isis!" Yugi said

"Yes thank you Isis." Both former hikaris smiled. Isis nodded.

"We found all seven of them lost in the temple ruins..." Isis explained. "…along with a carving that we had never seen there before." Isis continued.

"Oh? You never saw it before?" Yugi questioned.

"You could say it just appeared out of no wear. It's some kind of riddle. I think you should see it Yugi." Isis said.

"A riddle? To what?" Yugi said confused looking up at Isis for what ever answer she could give.

"It's called higan no yugi. One's dearest wish game."

OoOoOoO

Just a little info "Higan no yugi" is Japanese for "One's dearest wish game."…'higan', meaning 'a dear wish'…and 'yugi' is Japanese for 'game'…Hence why they call it Yugioh…yugi…'game'…and 'ou' is Japanese for 'king' so it would translate into 'game king' please review still looking to see how many people want it to be a happy ending or not let me know I might listen…maybe XD


	6. puzzled

Back again with new chapter! I had a question about Marik's name so here is my reply..

In the original Japanese anime his name is spelled Marik and his 'yami' is just called 'Marik's dark personality' or 'Marik's other side' they do not call one Marik and the other Malik. This is just what authors call them to distinguish the two from one another. And his real name is spelled with an 'R' not an 'L' if you want to get technical because the Japanese "R" is pronounced half "L" and half "R" so when you say Marik it would almost sounds like you were saying "Malrik" Confusing ne? And if you want to be even more technical Marik doesn't really have a yami in the first place because there is only two spirits one is in the millennium puzzle and the other is in the millennium ring. Yami Marik is just a split personality Marik creates to protect his mind from the pain he went through as a child, so he has no yami at all. However for fanfiction's sake we use Yami Marik cause well he is just plain kick ass! By the way since Marik doesn't really have a yami I will not be putting his so called yami into this fic though I have been wanting to write a fic with them both in it.

Also if you want info on what happens at the end of yugioh (b/c I think I had a review someone wanted to know more about the end of yugioh) please email me or IM me on AOL instant messenger (chibixal) and I will be happy to tell what goes on XD

Enjoy the chappy okay mina-san? ja for now!

Chapter Six

"Higan no yugi?" Yugi asked.

"Follow me." Isis said. Yugi's eye brows lowered. A dearest wish game? What could it mean? Isis led everyone to the room where the carving resided. She pulled the protected sheet off the carving to reveal a huge carving. Yugi looked at it carefully, he was not able to read the Egyptian writing but there were seven blank squares carved into it with writing above each.

"One's dearest wish game…" Isis read the writing out loud. "…Your soul aches for it more then anything, you would give life its self to have this one wish, your dearest wish, though it maybe a bit selfish it means the world to you. To unlock your dearest wish you are required to fill each space. If you succeed your prize will be a wish granted. You may enjoy this selfish wish come true for only one day."

"Fill the spaces? What does that mean Isis?" Ryou asked

"Next to each blank square there is more writing…" Isis pointed to the first square. "…To unlock the Pharaoh's will…A wizard, a protector, a friend." Isis now points to the next square. "The soul of a thief locked away in darkness…the demon snake." She moves to the next square. "Turn from the darkness and change into light…let your heart decide." And to the next square. "To be given another chance at life…bring a soul back to the living." She now points to another. "Everlasting knowledge and wisdom…The creator of light." Then to another. "Ultimate strength to fuel the magic…Devine power through two blue eyes." She now moves to the last square. "Glide from heaven back safely…the familiar messenger with angel wings." She finishes then glances at Yugi. Yugi seems to be lost in though. Jounochi scratched his head.

"I don't get it. Fill the space with what? Ohhh this doesn't make sense!" Jou said shaking a fist at the carving. Yugi sighed. What did it all mean?

"I don't understand Isis what are we suppose to do?" Yugi asked feeling like he wasn't really seeing the answer to all of this.

"I'm not sure Yugi, we were hoping you might be able to help. The riddle has something to do with the present time, we thought maybe it might seem familiar to you?" Isis said. Yugi crossed his arms trying to search his mind.

"A wizard…a protector…a friend? Wait maybe…" Yugi opened his deck box that was hooked to his belt and pulled out a card. He looked at it a few seconds then held it up to the carving.

"Black Magician onegi help us." Just as the words left Yugi's mouth the card as well as the tablet lit up brightly almost blinding everyone. After the light faded they looked up to see the first blank filled with a picture of the Black Magician.

"Yugi you did it!" Jou said locking onto Yugi's arms and swinging him around joyfully. Yugi let out a laugh as his friend twirled him around.

"There are still six spaces to fill Yugi-kun. They must all be duel monster cards." Ryou said looking up at the carving. Jou stopped in mid swing almost sending the smaller boy flying.

"Hmm, Yugi what could the others be?" Jou said in deep thought.

"It seems the rest might be a little harder.." Yugi said regaining his balance.

"I GOT IT!" Jou shouted throwing his finger pointing into the air. Everyone turned to hear his conclusion.

"We should have Isis write that riddle down! I forgot it all already!" Everyone fell to the floor.

"Jou…next time you have an idea try not to lead us on like that." Yugi said shaking his head.

"He was right though we should have Isis write it all down so we can study it a little." Ryou said. Isis nodded and left to go find a suitable way to record the riddle for them.

Yugi turned back to the carving seeing the Black Magician who was now carved into the blank. Yugi looked down at the card of the black Magician, the card that really belonged to Atem. What was this all supposed to mean? Not only that but if he solved this riddle would he really get his dearest wish? The only thing he longed for, the only thing he could ever wish for? Just one more day…one more time…….with him.


	7. friends

Who wants to see Yami return? XD Or who doesn't want him too O.o let me know! So what do you think of my story so far? I guess its going good I'm trying really hard to develop the plot, hope you like chappy! As far as updates go I think I got me a good three to four day rhythm going! Well let me know what you think leave a pretty review and make authoress happy XD

Disclaimer: I think we already established in the first chapter that I don't own this…

Chapter Seven

Isis returned with a list of all the text written for each square she also made copies for everyone. Jou and Ryou each took one and Yugi took the rest. Isis then handed him some passes to get into the staff room so they could come see the carving when ever they wanted.

"Thanks Isis, I'm sure we will figure it out soon enough." Yugi said looking over the paper.

"Your welcome Yugi, I hope this helps you a little with what ever you needed help with. If we can help in any way let us know." She said giving Yugi a quick bow then walking off. Marik smiled at Yugi giving a quick wave then hurrying to follow his sister.

"We better get back with our field trip." Yugi said softly taking one last look at the carving. He's eyes locked on the newly added Black Magician before following Ryou and Jou out the door.

By the time they got back on the buss to go back to school it was nearly time for the school day to be over. The teacher told them to go the study hall room until school was over when they returned. Yugi sat next to Ryou again on the buss. He was reading the paper Isis gave him over and over again.

"Yugi-kun, do you know any of these yet?" Ryou asked pulling his attention to the boy who was concentrating so hard on the paper in front of him. Yugi only shook his head slowly, not speaking. Ryou peeked over to see the paper reading the riddle recorded on the paper.

"Let you're heart decide?" Ryou read to him self. He pulled out the folded paper from his pocket to get a closer look.

"Turn from darkness and change to light.." He read to himself. What could it mean?

Soon they had arrived at the school and the teacher filed everyone to the study hall. Yugi sat down still fixated on the paper. Ryou sat next to him with his own paper. Soon they were joined by Jou Honda and then Anzu.

"So whats this carving Jou tells me about?" Honda said. Jounochi handed him a copy of the riddle. He looked it over along with Anzu.

"So the first one was the Dark Magician?" Anzu said looking over her copy.

"Un, Yugi-kun held up the card and it appeared onto the carving." Ryou explained.

"So we just have to figure out the others then?" Honda said

"I guess so." Jou said

"And then what?" Anzu said

"Higan…" Yugi whispered. Everyone looked over at Yugi who had been quiet this whole time.

"A wish." Ryou explained. "One wish come true, a dear wish that you would give anything for. No matter how selfish, but for only one day." Ryou said. Everyone was quiet.

"Just one day?...That doesn't seem fair!" Anzu said getting a little upset.

"Its not supposed to be fair." Ryou said sadly.

"I don't care. I have to make my wish. No matter if it for one day or just an hour. I'm going to solve this puzzle. I'm going to figure out this riddle, I'm going to make my wish to.." Yugi stopped. He felt a cold lump form in his stomach. 'Even if its just one day? Would that really make me happy?' Yugi thought for a little while. '…but I need to see you again, I'd give anything…even just to see you one more time….' The thoughts raced in his mind.

"I'm right behind ya Yugi." Jou spoke up. Yugi looked up as a moist crystal slid down his face.

"Me too." Honda said.

"So am I!" Anzu said trying to slip out a smile. Yugi summoned up a small smile beneath all the pain and brushed away his watery eyes.

"I would love to help too Yugi." Everyone looked over to Ryou. The silver haired boy held up the paper.

"Turn from darkness and change to light, let you're heart decide….." Ryou pulled out a card from his bag. "Change of Heart." He said placing the card on the table then sliding it over to Yugi.


	8. assistance

This is kind of a long chapter I don't know why I decided to keep my chappys short this time, more then likely because I can update faster. I still haven't decided on what ending I should go with I have a few different ones or maybe I will do all three and you chose the one you want to read (or just read all three if you want) It could be like Final Fantasy X-2 and I could have the bad ending the good ending or the perfect ending, sounds neat! However if I do that I can't write a sequel which I really want to do! Well let me know what you think I should do! Anyways hope you like this chapter it adds a little something to the story because of the new characters XD for me it was a little humorous! Well on with the chappy! Don't forget to review and updates will arrive sooner!

Disclaimer: I know I know you want me to say I don't own it well guess what I DO XD (no I don't! )

Chapter Eight

Yugi shut the door to his room after everyone had entered. Now that everyone knew what was going on and everyone had copies of the carving's words they could work on figuring out what all the answers were. Yugi pulled out his copy and looked it over.

"So we have one solved for sure, Ryou you believe you know one is Change of Heart. Then that means we still have five left to figure out." Yugi said

"Which one should we work on next?" Jou asked looking over his paper.

"I think we should split up, Honda and Anzu try and do numbers two and four, Ryou you take Change of Heart to the museum and use it to see if it indeed is right." Yugi said

"What are we going to do?" Jou asked Yugi.

"We are going to see Kaiba." Yugi said. Jou's jaw dropped open. Everyone started to leave as Jou stood there dumb founded.

"Common Jounoch-kun!" Yugi grabbed Jou and drug him out of the house.

Yugi stepped up to the huge mansion that Kaiba owned. Jou looked around at all the cameras and security measurements. This guy must have a hit man out for him to have all this stuff to protect him. Yugi rang the door bell and waited. The front door opened quickly as a man stood at the door.

"May I help you?" The security guard said holding the door.

"Yes may we speak with Kaiba?" Yugi said

"I'm sorry you must have an appointment with Kaiba-sama.." He was interrupted.

"Let him in." A firm voice said from behind the man.

"Hai Mokuba-sama!" He stepped aside to let Yugi and Jou in.

"Nice to see you again Yugi. Onisama is this way.." Mokuba said turning to lead then in the right direction.

They followed through the large house down halls and up steps until they reached the door Kaiba was inside. Mokuba opened the door and the two boys followed him into the room. There was a large desk and a black leather chair turned to face the back of the room.

"Onisama Yugi and Jounochi are here to see you." Mokuba said. Kaiba swiveled his chair to face them slowly.

"Yugi.." He nodded to his old rival "Bonkotsu.." He growled at Jounochi. Jou returned the glare quickly.

"Could ya stop that already?" Jou snarled shaking his fist. "If you got a problem why don't we settle it already!" Jou said reaching for his deck. Yugi stopped him shaking his head.

"We don't have time for that Jounoch-kun!" Yugi said

"Humph, at least Yugi still has some sense Bonkotsu, so what did you come here for anyway." Kaiba said standing up taking his glare away from Jou and looking at Yugi.

"I need to ask you a favor…." Yugi began. "I need to borrow your Blue Eyes." Yugi said knowing what kind of reaction he would get. Jou was a little stunned by the request from his friend too. Borrow the Blue Eyes? He had to be kidding or out of his mind.

"Maybe I was wrong; you are just as senseless as Bonkotsu!" Kaiba crossed his arms. "Now get out of here I have work to do. I'm a busy man." Kaiba said returning to his chair. He turned the chair away with its back to Yugi and Jounochi. Jou sighed. He looked over at Yugi. Why the Blue Eyes? Was it one of the answers? Jou pulled out the paper from his pocket.

"I found a way to bring him back." Yugi started. "Just for one day maybe but I can wish him back to us." Yugi said. Kaiba stopped in his work again. He swiveled back to look at Yugi slowly.

"I need to solve this riddle and I believe the Blue Eyes is part of the answer." Yugi said laying the paper down on the desk. Kaiba picked it up and looked it over.

"Devine power through two blue eyes, power to fuel this magic." Kaiba mumbled out the riddle.

"Once we solve it, I can have one wish, that would last only one day." Yugi said

"And you would wish for..?" Kaiba said laying the paper down.

"To see him again." Yugi said. Kaiba stood up and pulled out his brief case.

"I'm a busy man.." Kaiba began. Yugi frowned.

"Common Kaiba you can't do this we need your help!" Jou shouted.

"…Usually Bonkotsu, I would say 'I don't have time for this non-sense.' and that you could do what you wanted to do with out my help but I also say 'Look to the future.' And I see a rematch in front of me but this time I won't loss. I'm a busy man but I will make time for this rematch." Kaiba said opening the brief case and pulling out his deck. He took the Blue Eyes out and set it on the desk. Yugi picked up the card carefully.

"Only if I may challenge him to a rematch duel." Kaiba said with a sparkle in his eye. The thought of getting to duel him again to settle the score was exciting. When he left Kaiba lost all hope of ever beating him, but now maybe he would get his chance.

"It's a deal." Yugi said putting the card in a safe spot.


	9. reflecting

Back again with an update! Starting to get closer to the end over here I have close to 20 chapters written though I do not post the next until I finish the chapter I am on. I should finish chapter 19 today so I thought I would go ahead and post. And yes still racking my brain to find the perfect ending I'm not sure how its gonna end yet! Well on wif the chappy and REVIEW ME PLEASE I BEG YOU! XD by the way thanks to everyone who has already reviewed me likes! And even more thanks to Yimi Makuya and dragonlady222 since they don't seem to fail to leave a nice review XD I appreciate it very much!

Disclaimer: I think I forgot to disclaim one of my chappys XP oh well then I don't own yugioh I don't own yugioh, there happy now?

Chapter Nine

Ryou made his way through the museum to the back where there was a door labeled "Employees Only" He turned the knob and entered knowing he had permission from Isis to enter into this area, how ever he failed to realize how big the museum was and couldn't seem to find his way to the carving. Ryou sighed looking around, but there didn't seem to be anyone there to help him. He walked around some more not finding anything familiar. Ryou stopped in his tracts and pulled out his Change of Heart looking over the soft angel wing on the card.

"You're so hopeless Ryou.." He mumbled to him self. He moved his eyes to the demonic wing on the dark side of the card.

"I'm sure you could have found it…you were always good at things like this." Ryou hung his head. There was no way he would have gotten lost in here. He was street smart, and could find his way out of any labyrinth. Ryou felt so helpless on his own. He slid the card back into his pocket and stood up straight. He just had to get his bearings.

"Ryou, need some help?" A voice from behind made him jump. Ryou turned to see Marik

"Un, I seem to have gotten my self lost." Ryou chuckled scratching his head.

Marik lead him in the right direction into the carving's room. Ryou approached the stone tab and pulled out the card again. He looked it over a short second then held the card up to the carving. There was a huge flash of light blinding the two for a short while then it faded to reveal the Change of Heart carved into the third square down. Ryou smiled up at the newly etched square. Only five more to go and it would be solved, however a few of them seemed to make no sense at all.

"Ryou do you know what any of the others are yet?" Marik asked. Ryou shook his head. He pulled out the paper and looked it over.

"I think Yugi figured out one and he went to get the card, it belongs to Kaiba." Ryou said

"Is he trying to squeeze blood from an apple?" Marik joked.

"I think Kaiba will cooperate." Ryou said.

"Maybe so.." Marik tossed his wheat colored hair from his eyes. Ryou looked back to the Change of Heart carved on the tablet. He was quiet for a long time. Marik watched as the former hikari stood in silence.

"We have to solve this puzzle." Ryou said "…no matter what." He looked down at the floor tearing his eyes from the half angel half demon on the carving. Marik's eyes fluttered shut and he turned around.

"You meant the world to him you know..He wouldn't have let Ra him self hurt you…he just didn't know how to show it. You were the first person in his life that ever tried to care about him. He never thought he belonged here with you." Marik said.

"Thank you Marik, but I need to hear that……from him." Ryou said. Marik sighed. He didn't know how Ryou stood so strong in times of such pain.

"I understand." Marik said. He brushed his sandy hair out of his face again and turned back to Ryou. "Would you like me to show you the way out?" Marik said

"Would you please?" Ryou said


	10. relive

Kind of a long chappy today, I'm getting pretty far along in the story now I've got chapter twenty started. I nearly lost inspiration on this fic but I have new found muses, hope you like this chapter!

To my reviewers thanks a bunch! You keep me motivated more then you will ever know. I do have hopes for a sequel to this or something to finish it off really good. So as always let me know what you think.

btw Yimi Makuya your welcome! I love knowing I have a few fans of the fics I write, I've made several good friends just from people who review me. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter Ten

Yugi walked up the stares to his room followed by Jounochi. Now that they had the Blue Eyes in hand and Ryou should have used the Change of Heart by now they should only have four left to figure out. He pushed open the door to see Honda and Anzu looking through the card piles to find any that could be answers.

"Any luck?" Jou said plopping down on the bed.

"Not yet. How about you two?" Honda said putting down the cards.

"We didn't do too badly." Yugi said holding up the Blue Eyes.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon? How did you manage to get a hold of that?" Honda said.

"I asked Kaiba if I could borrow it." Yugi said

"And he just handed it over to you?" Honda said a bit surprised

"Well kind of…anyway let's keep working on this." Yugi said pulling out the paper and looking it over.

"Bring a soul back to the living. To be given another chance at life." Yugi read.

"It has to be a magic card." Jounochi said pulling out a card from his deck. They all looked as Jou held up a card.

"Shisa Sosei? Why didn't I think of that?" Honda said slapping his head.

"That's great! Now we only have three more to solve." Yugi said.

"Yeah but Yugi, the last three seem much harder then the rest." Anzu said.

Yugi looked back down at his paper. Looking over the last three he realized that it might take a little more time trying to figure out the last three. It didn't matter however for the determination Yugi had was tremendous.

"I'm going to go take the Blue Eyes and Shisa Sosei to the museum to add them, you three work on the remaining squares until I get back." Yugi said.

Yugi walked down the street to the bus stop. Only three more and yet it seemed so far away. Yugi waited for the buss to arrive so he could catch a ride. When Isis explained how he could get his wish it didn't seem real. Now that he was more then half way done solving the riddle, it almost seemed crazy. Would he really get his wish, or was this all a dream that would never come true. Yugi stood up from the bench as the buss pulled up. This couldn't be a dream. He had to have his wish! He would give anything in the world, even if it was only for a day. Yugi boarded the bus as found an empty spot to sit. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"It's almost time, Aibou." A voice echoed.

"No…" Yugi mumbled snuggling into the boy's chest more.

"It's out of our hands. I have to go." The voice said. The voice was so clam and gentle. Yugi stirred a bit and looked up to see the face. It seemed to be in shadows. He couldn't make it out at all. Yugi snuggled back into the boy's chest.

"Don't leave me again!" Yugi whimpered.

"I'm sorry." The voice said. Yugi felt the warm body he clung to stand up. He lost his grip on the waist his arms were wrapped around as the boy left him there.

"Wait!" Yugi cried. The boy stopped and turned back to look at Yugi. Yugi looked up trying to see the boy before he left but the shadows quickly clouded most of his vision.

"Onegi…..don't go." Yugi pleaded as the tears welt up in his eyes. The boy merely turned again and began to walk into the darkness. Tears started to flow uncontrollably down Yugi's face.

"No please don't leave me! NO PLEASE!" Yugi cried as he ran to stop him from walking into the darkness.

The second Yugi threw his arms around the boy he disappeared. This caused Yugi to crash to the floor. Yugi laid there surrounded by darkness, cheek to the cold floor, eyes swollen red with tears. He took a shaky breath bringing his hands into fists then pounding them weakly to the floor.

"Please…….not again…………..please." Yugi said closing his eyes as tears slid down to wet the floor.

"I can't loose you again."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey kid! This is your stop right?" A man said shaking Yugi awake.

"Ah, oh I guess it is. Thank you sir!' Yugi stood up trying to regain control over his shaky body. He stumbled off the bus still drowning in emotions from his nightmare.

"Is that really what will happen?" Yugi mumbled to him self as he approached the museum entrance.

OoOoO

A/N Shisa Sosei Reborn the monster (in English)


	11. sunset

Eh this chappy isn't very good, it was more like a filler to connect the beginning of the story to the middle, oh well im sure its not as bad as I am making it out to be. Well enjoy anyways! Once again thanks to my reviewer especially the loyal ones XD by the way I tend to give away already written chappys through messenger or email XP hehehe The story's plot is starting to progress which is good cause I wasn't sure it was going anywhere at all. Well enough babble enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me (chibix) DISCLAIMS (yugioh) and all its characters

Chapter Eleven

Yugi held up the Blue Eyes White Dragon letting the card face the carving. With an intense flash of light the room began to shake. Yugi nearly lost all balance from the shaking floor beneath him. The Blue Eyes began to carve into the square on the tablet. The flash went away leaving the room normal as the floor stopped quaking. Yugi toppled down to the ground still holding Kaiba's card. He looked up at it making sure he had not damaged the card. Kaiba would murder him if anything happened to this card. Finding the card in mint condition Yugi pushed him self off the ground looking up at the newly filled void on the carving.

Next was the magic card, Shisa Sosei. Yugi put the Blue Eyes away and held up the magic card to the carving. The reaction wasn't quiet as powerful as the Blue Eye's but it was enough to nearly blind Yugi. He slowly pulled his arms down from his eyes and looked up to see yet another new symbol on the carving.

Three more.

Yugi sighed and started to head back for home. It was starting to get late and the museum was already closing. Since he didn't feel like taking the bus again Yugi started the long walk home. Finding the last three were going to be more of a task then the rest, Yugi hung his head as he walked. It almost seemed like time was slowing down. It was taking to long. Things just couldn't go fast enough.

(Don't leave me again! ) A voice echoed. Yugi shook his head of the words.

"No! I have to see him one last time!" Yugi said trying to convince his mind of his decision. Yugi walked on in silence for a long while.

Soon the sun started to go down shortly before he reached his house. Yugi unconsciously stopped walking as the sun started to fade at the earth's horizon. The sky turned fiery shades of red followed by the beautiful shades of midnight that creped close behind just waiting for the light to go away so it could take over the sky for the night. Yugi's eyes traced the beautiful colors of the setting sun closely as the sun disappeared. He took a shaky breath as the darker colors of the night took over and stars ever so slowly shown their twinkling eyes.

"All I wish for is one more sun set with you…then maybe I'll be satisfied." Yugi said as tears slid down his soft cheek. Yugi slowly continued home having to drag his tired feet the rest of the way.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Everyone was crying. Yugi looked around. Jou, Honda, Anzu, and Ryou were all in tears.

"We don't want you to go!" Anzu cried.

"Don't leave us again!" Jou said wiping away his painful tears. Yugi look over at the one who he had wished to see again everyday since he had left.

"Please!" Honda pleaded. He shook his head.

"I have to. You must understand." He said then he looked to Yugi. It was almost as if he was implying that Yugi must step in, so he did.

"I know, just one day remember? He has to leave." Yugi turned to his friends. They all cried with pain stricken faces. "Understand?" Yugi mumbled trying to hold his own tears. They slowly nodded.

He wasted no time in disappearing into the darkness. He was gone, never to come back. This time there wouldn't be 'one more day'. Yugi turned to look at the void Antem had left where he stood. He shook his head slowly. It wasn't enough. One more day wasn't enough! It just wasn't enough! Yugi's heart seemed to stop and his breath left him, his whole body seemed to tremble at the sight of nothing which was all around him. Nothing, he was gone.

"No…please…..COME BACK!" Yugi screamed

OoOoOoOoOoO

Yugi awoke screaming the same line from his nightmare.

"COME BACK! Come back! Don't go please…" Yugi trailed off realizing it was a nightmare. He paused for a moment looking around the dark room before throwing his face into his hands as tears forced their way out.

"It won't be enough…it just won't be enough….."


	12. genius

Wow just finished chappy twenty-four (I'm nearing the end of the fic, I'm still keeping at least 10 chapters a head of what I have posted) and the story is getting fairly good in my opinion and believe me I'm my worst critic! XP well here is the next chappy not the best chapter so far cause that comes later in the fic XD well enjoy and REVIEW (yeah I know you will review Yimi XD thankies!)

Disclaimer: Must I repeat that I don't know it every chapter? DON'T REMIND ME!

Chapter Twelve

For weeks the five of them racked their brains trying to find answers to solve this riddle. It really didn't seem like they were getting anywhere. They looked though every single card they all owned put together, and found nothing. Yugi flopped backwards on his bed to stare at the ceiling. It was starting to look impossible. No one could come up with even a clue for the three remaining squares. The room was silent as the five tried not to loose what little hope they had left. Yugi glanced over at his friends. Anzu didn't seem very amused as Jounochi started to doze off. Soon Jou started to snore lightly bringing Honda's attention to the situation. It didn't take long for him to bash Jou over the head to bring him back to the land of no sleep.

"Arrffff, what'd ya do that for!" Jou grumbled rubbing his head.

"You were snoring you dolt!" Honda said crossly

"Honestly Jounochi we are trying to accomplish something and you are to busy sleeping, this isn't algebra class!" Anzu said conking him one on the head too. Ryou and Yugi looked at each other and laughed.

"You all know I think better after I get some sleep! Man, what does a guy have to do to get some peace around here?" Jou said stretching his legs out and rubbing his head again. "Besides I don't even know anyone who created light anyways! If you created all light you would have to be the most powerful monster in all of duel monsters! And that would be impossible cause everyone knows that the god cards are the most powerful…" Jou said just before rambling on again about more sleep.

Yugi thought about this for a while. The most powerful monsters were the three gods true, but the gods couldn't defeat Zork Necrophadius.

"That's it! Jounoch-kun you are a genius!" Everyone looked up startled by the impossible statement.

"Yugi I think you might need some sleep too, you just called our simple friend here a 'genius' and that's disturbing." Honda said.

"Hey I'm not simple you little…little…well I'm just not simple okay!" Jou said with a growl and a clenched fist.

"It sure sounds like it with your confusing ramblings you little…!"

"Enough already! Yugi what did you mean by Jounochi is a genius?" Anzu said cutting off the fight that was forming between the two boys who were now staring each other down.

"Well he said that the god cards were the strongest, and yes they are. Even in the memory world they were the strongest but they still weren't strong enough to defeat Zork Necrophadius. When we found Antem's name the gods formed into the creator of light, Halakti!" Everyone suddenly jumped up delighted of Yugi's discovery. Jou grabbed Yugi and swung him around like a rag doll. After everyone settled down from their celebration they discovered maybe it wasn't such a great find.

"Yugi I've never heard of such a card in duel monsters." Ryou said thinking over the name.

"Halakti? Come to think of it neither have I." Jounochi said feeling rather disappointed. Yugi sighed. Where would they ever find this card at? No where in their wanderings had they ever come across such a card.

"So how are we ever going to find this card?" Anzu asked.

"I'm not sure if this card even exists..." Yugi said "…but I think I know where we can find out." Yugi continued as he pulled out a card from his deck box and looking at the dragon's shiny blue eyes.


	13. help

Great another chappy! Hope you like it. It's not very long but there are some longer well written chapters coming up it's just hard to get from one point of the story to the next. I hope I'm doing a good job so far. Well must go work on chapter 25 after I post this so read review and enjoy and all that junk XD by the way Yimi your welcome and if you have a messenger let me know that's about the only way I can be contacted I have aim and msn messenger cant live with out them (that's where I do all my crazy role play games with my other ffnet friends ) XD

Disclaimer: Emay ontday ownya isthay! ( I guess that means I don't own this O.o )

Chapter Thirteen

The door to the huge mansion opened as a guard stood on the other side. Yugi looked up at the man standing in his way. The guard didn't seem to want to move to let the two boys inside. Yugi sighed and pulled out the card he had and held it up to the guard.

"The Blue Eyes?" The guard quickly stepped out of the way letting Yugi and Jou pass into the mansion.

"Yugi was it really necessary for me to come along too? You know me and Kaiba don't get along!" Jou groaned.

"If I remember correctly I told you that you didn't have to come with I could go by my self." Yugi said.

"Yeah but you asked me to come and I couldn't just say 'No go talk to that tall brown headed freak by your self.' you know!" Jou said.

"Jounoch-kun don't be so rood, Kaiba is going to help us.." Yugi said getting to the office door and giving it a few knocks.

"Come in Yugi…Bonkotsu..." A voice replied. Jou grumbled under his breath as he followed Yugi in the room. Yugi walked over to the desk and placed the card down. Kaiba picked up the card and looked it over seeing that Yugi took good care of it while it was in his possession.

"Did this card help you?" Kaiba asked. Yugi nodded.

"Good, so how close are you to solving this ridicules game?" Kaiba said slipping the card back into its proper spot next to his other two Blue Eyes.

"We can't seem to figure out some parts of it yet. I think I know what card is next but I don't think such a card even exists." Yugi said

"Which card would that be?" Kaiba said

"The creator of all light, Halakti." Yugi said. Kaiba pondered the name for a short while then shook his head.

"I don't recall ever hearing about that card." He said then swiveled him self around in his leather chair. Soon they heard typing at the computer on his desk.

"Well we were hoping you could help us out a little more then that Kaiba!" Jou said crossly. He only managed to get silence in response.

"Awrr common Kaiba! You of all people should be able to find out about this card!" Jounochi growled.

"Bonkotsu, does your mother bark as loud as you do?" Kaiba mumbled with his chair still turned to them.

"NANI! Kaiba don't you ever talk about my mom like….!" He was cut off by Kaiba turning back around and handing Yugi a freshly printed paper. Yugi took it and looked it over. Jou peeked over Yugi's shoulder at the paper. It was a print out of a card.

"The creator of light, Halakti?...So this card is real after all?" Yugi said reading over the paper.

"There was only one ever printed." Kaiba said with his back turned again.

"How are we ever going to find it? Who has the card?" Yugi asked. They heard more typing before Kaiba responded.

"Pegasus J. Crawford."


	14. grateful

This chapter is crazy. I'm sure you have some idea of who is in this chapter and I HATE Pegasus and for some reason I make him look like a retard every time I try and put him in a fanfic. (don't even ask about what's up with the secretary O.o I really don't know what I was thinking at the time) But hey I tried…well ENJOY!

By the way Yimi I do have yahoo I just completely forgot about it! My user name is chibixal and I cant email you cause your email isn't in your profile but if you want add me to your yahoo messenger. And thanks you for your loyal reviews and thank everyone who reviews XD

Disclaimer: I own the secretary! XD (not yugioh!)

Chapter Fourteen

"We are here to see Pegasus please." Yugi said standing at the desk.

"Do you have an appointment?" The secretary asked

"No we don't." Yugi said.

"I'm sorry but you need to have an appointment.." The secretary said.

"Aww why do we have to have an appointment to see everyone!" Jou said slapping his head.

"Can I please make an appointment then?" Yugi asked ignoring Jou as he whined.

"Okay when would you like to set the appointment for?" The secretary asked

"As soon as possible." Yugi said

"Okay lets see, how about four o'clock this after noon?" The secretary said.

"That was fifteen minutes ago!" Jou announced looking up at the clock

"Well you are late, I will let him know you are here he doesn't like to wait for his appointments to show up, maybe next time you should call and let us know you will be arriving late." The secretary said just before buzzing the intercom. "Mr. Crawford your four o'clock appointment is here finally!" She said over the speaker.

"But I didn't have a four o'clock appoint…" The secretary shut off the speaker quickly and smiled.

"You may go in now." She said with an 'I don't have any brains at all' look on her face. Yugi and Jou looked at each other a little bewildered at the woman and then proceeded into the office.

"Yugi-boy! Jounochi-boy! What a pleasant surprise! Nice to see you again!" Pegasus shouted out as they entered the office. He began shaking Yugi's hand as if he wanted to yank it off.

"Nice to see you again too Pegasus.." Yugi said pulling his hand away after a few more seconds. He rubbed his now sore wrist and decided to get to the point.

"I came to ask you a favor, if I may?" Yugi said.

"Anything Yugi-boy just name it!" Pegasus said in a sickening oh so cheerful way.

"I came to borrow a Duel Monster's card from you." Yugi said

"Oh? Which one?" Pegasus said

"Halakti." Yugi said. Pegasus looked surprised and frightened at the same time.

"How do you know about that card?" Pegasus asked in astonishment.

"We asked Kaiba to find it for us." Yugi said

"Kaiba-boy? I should have known. Why do you seek such a terrible card?" Pegasus asked

"We believe it is an answer to a puzzle we have been trying to solve. It is the only way we can bring him back." Yugi said. Him, his other self. The one who helped defeat Pegasus in the duelist's kingdom.

"So you want me to help you bring him back then is that it?" Pegasus said crossing his arms. Yugi only nodded his head.

"That is quite a favor to ask of someone don't you think?" Pegasus said brushing his hair out of his face while most of it remained covering his left eye completely. Yugi was quiet.

"After you humiliated me by beating me at my own game, the game I created, after making me look like a fool in front of the company I founded, after causing the power I worked so hard to get to vanish, and now you are asking me to help you bring back the very person who was fifty present responsible for causing all this?" Pegasus said walking over to the huge painting of the beloved blonde woman that hung above his desk.

"Pegasus I just.." Yugi began but was cut off immediately.

"Yugi-boy when a person gains a great amount of power sometimes they loose control of it, then it becomes evil, once power changes into evil the person will start to forget who he really is and then the person may give into the evil, And I wanted to thank you both for stopping that evil. Defeating me was the only way to rid me of that terrible power, but I cannot thank you both if you do not bring him back." Pegasus said with his back turned still.

He raised his hand pushing a hidden button on the painting before him making the portrait rise up. He opened the hidden safe behind the painting and pulled out a card from within the safe. Turning back to Yugi and Jou he handed over a card. No one but Pegasus had ever seen the card before.

"You may have this." He stated giving up the card. Yugi looked up.

"I can have it?" He questioned.

"Yes, just tell him when you find him again that this is for helping me, and that I only wish I could do more then giving you this card." Yugi nodded


	15. discovery

Hey everyone! Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! XD

Anyways I'm kind of upset that someone got one of my fics deleted and my account suspended for a short while. I have been suspended for one week today. Yeah the fic was script but people liked it so I did think it would have been that big of a deal. Fanfiction is my life and it's the only thing that keeps me sane through my dad's stroke. For those of you who review my fics and enjoy reading them keep it up they can't possibly delete my fanfics if there are a lot of people who want them posted so they can read them. It really hurt my feelings that someone would do this. Yeah I know the fic that was deleted was humor and not very good but if it makes someone laugh then I think it's worth it because humor leads to happiness and for me right now happiness is hard to find.

Also I believe I should say…no I don't think of my self as a writer because for one real writers don't write just fanfics because fanfics are made from someone else's ideas and stories that's why we disclaim them and two I suck at grammar and spelling and fanfiction forbids fics that have poor spelling and grammar…but I don't deserve to be kicked off because of that… and as for my crazy fanfic that's gone now yeah it was against a few rules so sue me!

Well enough talk about that lets get on to the fanfic! ENJOY XD

Chapter Fifteen

Halakti the creator of light, she appeared in the pharaoh's dream world after Antem had recovered his name. Yugi glanced over the card a few times before holding it up to the carving. With a great blast of power and light Halakti carved its self onto the tablet. Yugi did his best to keep his balance as the whole museum seemed to rumble. After the room settled and the light faded Yugi stood straight glancing up at the Halakti carved into stone. Only two more! Yugi looked back at the card and it seemed to glow a little bit.

"Now if we could only solve the last two.." Yugi mumbled

OoOoO

Ryou relaxed on his bed crossing his arms behind his head. It had been days since Yugi had added Halakti to the tablet. Ryou rolled over to the side and tucked his pillow under his head. No one could figure out the last two answers and it was almost as if Ryou was loosing some of what little hope he had. Ryou continued to rest in the dimly lit quiet room. How strange it was to be alone. He had always been a loner however after he received the ring he was never really alone. Even though Bakura wasn't as friendly as the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle it was still nice to have someone there when nights were lonely, even though Bakura had never gone out of his way to keep him company he was still there in the shadows watching.

Now there was no one…not anyone at all. Ryou was completely and entirely alone. He never even had a chance to know Bakura as well as Yugi got to know Antem. Maybe Bakura would never come back. Maybe Ryou would always be alone.

"I just want to see you once more. Then maybe for that one day I won't be so alone." Ryou said as his eyes grew watery.

The silent room was nearly getting to him. He couldn't take it anymore finally getting up to occupy his mind. He stopped abruptly at his closet and opened the door only to have a few articles fall out at him. With a sigh Ryou knelt down to the floor and began to pick up the things and putting them back a little more neatly this time. He stopped suddenly after picking up the dark trench coat. Bakura's of course, it still had his sent all over it. Ryou stood up trying to straighten out the jumbled trench only to have something fall out of the pocket.

Ryou finished hanging the dark coat up then he picked up the fallen object. It was Bakura's deck gathered neatly inside a small black box. Ryou pulled out the card as he sat him self on the bed again. He began to flip though the cards one by one.

"Death Image, Mirror Stone, Fusion, Dark Necrofear." Ryou read slowly

"All of his cards seem to be dealing with death or darkness…" Ryou continued.

"..Headless Knight, Death Gremlin, Diabound…." Ryou stopped and looked over the card.

"Diabound….Its body is half snake half…" Ryou jumped up to his dresser pulling the paper off it and unfolding it.

"The soul of a thief locked away in darkness, the demon snake..." Ryou's eyes grew wide. He had found it not even knowing that the answer was sitting in his closet this whole time. Ryou quickly grabbed the phone and dialed in some numbers.

"Hello?" A voice picked up.

"Only one more to go Yugi-kun."


	16. last

Hey I'm back with a new chapter! (this chapter sucks but it gets much better I swear! ) This fan fic is currently finished! I have a total of twenty eight chapters and one epilogue (which is longer then most of my chapters) to finish it. I will post one chapter every two days since it's finished. My next update will be no later then Monday morning for sure! (maybe even Sunday if you promise to send me lots of review for this chappy! XD ) Hope you enjoy this chapter and hope you enjoy the ending I decided on! XD

Disclaimer: Star light star bright the first star I see tonight!…oh who am I kidding I'm never gonna own yugioh…(cries)

Chapter Sixteen

Yugi waited out side of the museum for Ryou to arrive. They had made plans to meet this morning after Ryou found the next card to the puzzle last night. He said the card was called Diabound, which was the same name of the Ka that came from the thief Bakura, his soul. It made sense now that Yugi thought about it. Diabound was half snake half demon. He was also the evil from the soul of the thief Bakura. Now there was only one card to find. One more then Yugi would get his wish. Yugi pulled out the paper that was folded in his pocket.

"A familiar messenger with angel wings, glide to heaven softly…" Yugi mumbled the words aloud. There had to be dozens of cards that were similar to this description. And what does it mean by familiar? Yugi shook his head. He had to figure out the answer somehow.

"Yugi-kun!" A voice called. Yugi turned to see Ryou run up to him. He was holding the card that would apply to the tablet up so Yugi could see it.

"Sa, Yugi now we can add it and we will only have one last card to find." Ryou said.

"Un, lets add it right away!" Yugi said.

The two quickly worked their way through the museum down into the room where the tablet rested. They both looked up at the tablet with two empty spaces. Ryou pulled out the card and held it up. Moments later they were both on their knees trying to keep balance on the shaky ground under them. Diabound carved its jagged silhouette into the stone then the room once again became stable. Their eyes once again looked to the tablet, this time only one void was present on the carving. Yugi and Ryou looked at each other smiling.

"One left." Yugi said looking up at the void on the stone.

"Do you have any idea what card it could be?" Ryou asked. Yugi shook his head slowly. Their smiles both faded from their faces.

"Only one more card to find and I don't even know where to being to look." Yugi said solemnly.

"Don't worry; I'm sure we will find it soon. Let's get going so we can start looking." Ryou said with seemingly false hope. Yugi nodded trying to keep his hopes up, although he was gaining the same worries as Ryou was. They two former hikaris left the museum together each of them in doubt as to weather they would find the final puzzle piece.

Everyone met back at the Kame Game Shop later that day. Yugi stood behind the counter of the shop watching over the store while his grandfather was away. Jounochi looked over the glass cases over and over again. Anzu sat reading a game magazine that the shop offered for free. After the few customers had left Yugi walked out from the counter and leaned against the case.

"So how do you plan on looking for this card Yugi?" Honda asked.

"I'm not sure.." Yugi said fixing his eyes on the wood floor.

"Some one could help me; I know a great Duel Monster Card search engine on the internet." Anzu said with a smile

"I could ask around town if any duelist has heard of a similar card?" Jounochi said still looking in the glass case.

"That's a start at least; Jounoch-kun, you and Honda-kun ask around town, Anzu, you and Ryou look on the internet. For now I have to stay here and watch the shop. Meet back here if you have found anything." Yugi said.

The shop door opened as a few customers walked in. Everyone nodded and headed out to follow their orders.


	17. plan

Hey everyone, I couldn't wait to update even though I don't want this fic to end I will miss working on it. I'm glad for all the reviews I get I will try and update again Monday night if I can. By the way good news! I already started a new fanfic XD The only details I can give you is that it's a movie fic crossover and so far its coming a long great! Well I will post that fic after I am finished posting this one!

Hope you enjoy this chapter, its fairly long and remember I still have 12 more chapters for this fic to post! So read and leave me a nice little review! XD

Disclaimer: Like a good communist I own nothing…

Chapter Seventeen

Yugi made his way back around the counter as the customers searched over the merchandise. It didn't seem right not being able to help look for the card but he had no choice. He would just have to trust his friends hoping they would find some clue as to how or where to find the last card. Yugi was in such deep thought that he didn't even hear the little boy trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I don't have enough to buy this card, will you let me trade you for one of these?" The younger boy held up a few cards. "It's all I have and I really wish to have this card very much!" The boy said nearly begging for the trade. Yugi looked over the cards. The Kame Game Shop didn't specialize in trading cards; however it didn't seem too bad of a deal. Yugi picked out one of the boy's cards.

"I will let you trade it for this card if that's alright? It seems like a fair deal." Yugi said opening the case to get out the card.

"Really! Thank you so much!" The boy took the newly acquired card into his grasp as if it were a life line. The kids that were looking around heard the commotion and ran up to the counter.

"He let you trade to get this card? Neat! I want to trade for this one!" A boy said showing his friend a card he had been eyeing for a few days.

"Me too, I like this one, maybe I can trade!" Another boy said happily. The kids chattered loudly about cards they wanted to get hoping Yugi would let them too trade to get a card. What had he started now? Gichan might not like the idea of starting a trade, who know what kind of cards people would try and turn in…

"Wait, putting together a trade is a great way to find lots of different cards all in one day. What if someone wants to trade the card I am looking for? I may be able to find it faster this way." Yugi mumbled to him self.

"Excuse me the shop will end its trade for today but I'm sure we will hold a big trading card day! Please stop in then and you can trade all you want." Yugi said. All the kids cheered and then ran off the chat about what they would trade when the day comes.

"This has to work. I just hope Gichan will let me do this." Yugi said with a sigh.

Not long after Surgoroku arrived back at the game shop. He let him self in walking over to the counter where Yugi was. He sat some new things out that he had collected for the shop and began to hang them up. Yugi looked through the pile of things. It was mostly posters and advertisements for Duel Monsters.

"You can leave now if you want, thanks for looking after the shop!" Surgoroku said.

"Your welcome Gichan, but I would like to ask you something." Yugi said with his chin propped up with his palm.

"Yes?" Surgoroku said pulling down some old posters.

"Would it be okay if I set up a trading card day here?" Yugi said

"Trading day? Here? Why?" Surgoroku asked.

"I thought it would be an easy way to look for a card that I need, if I find it I can trade to get it then I could make the wish I told you about." Yugi said still propped up with his arm.

"Are you sure you want to do this Yugi?" Surgoroku asked. Yugi blinked at the question.

"Of course it wouldn't be hard, I could have my friends help make posters I might even be able to get Kaiba to sponsor it." Yugi said

"That's not what I mean Yugi." Surgoroku said turning around and putting all his attention on his grandson. Yugi's eyes fluttered shut and he turned to the side thinking about his answer.

"Yugi when you came back from Egypt I could see how you hurt. It was very painful to loose mou hitori no Yugi, It was like loosing half of your soul. All I wonder is if when the time comes can you face that pain all over again? I think you would almost be suffering needlessly." Surgoroku said watching as Yugi tried to absorb his words.

"It's not just for me though. It's for everyone. Ryou, Jounoch-kun, Anzu, and Honda, even Kaiba has taken a loss from this. We all wish the same wish and if it comes true no matter for how long, then I am willing to do anything in my power to make it happen, for everyone." Yugi said as tears formed.

"Yugi, it is your wish to decide what to do with. I trust you and I know you will use this wish well. I will be behind you in what ever way you need me to be."


	18. organization

Here is your new chapter XD hope you like it, the conclusion is on its way. I've been hurrying to update because I can't wait to post my new fan fic. This fic is one of my favorites to work on but sadly I'm all done with it, but trust me the new one is turning out good! Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: only in a perfect world would I ever own it…okay maybe not a perfect world but not in this world at least XP

Chapter Eighteen

The door to the Game Shop opened as Jounochi walked in with Honda right behind him. They moped over to Surgoroku who was cleaning the counters up. He didn't seem to notice the boys as the sulked into the shop. Surgoroku turned and hung up one last poster and turned around.

"Hello Jounochi, Honda…lovely day is it not?" He said smiling. Jou frowned, how lovely it was to have nothing to tell Yugi? Great.

"Yugi will be back down in a minute." Surgoroku said fixing the poster.

Jou sighed and looked around at the new hangings in the shop. The one Surgoroku was fixing finally caught his attention. In big bright letters it read "Kame Game Shop Trading Day" The date and time was also displayed underneath.

"Oi Gisan, since when do you trade cards?" Jou asked pulling him self out of his depressive state.

"I thought this store was only…" Honda began looking over the poster too.

"It was Yugi's idea. He asked me if he could set it up." Surgoroku said turning back around.

"Yugi? He came up with this?" Jou asked

"Guess Yugi came up with a plan after all!" Honda said.

"Yeah, think of all the cards we will get to see, maybe I can trade to get a few for myself!" Jou said rubbing his hands together coming up with a silly plot to get some rare cards out of this.

"Jounoch-kun, don't go over board, remember we are trying to find the last card!" Yugi said coming into the shop from the house.

"Eh, I won't Yugi! I remember the last card; I will be on the look out for sure." Jou said trying to cover up his plan.

"Good, You are gonna help me prepare for this right?" Yugi asked

"Of course Yugi, What do we need to do?" Honda said.

"We need to make more fliers, I already talked to Kaiba and he said that Kaiba Corp will sponsor us and he will have fliers made up right away, I can go pick them up, meanwhile you can go find out if Anzu and Ryou have found anything on the internet. Let her know about Trading Day." Yugi said.

"Right, We will meet you back here then?" Jou asked

"Yes, then we can go post fliers." Yugi said

Jou and Honda left for Anzu's house. Yugi headed back to Kaiba's mansion. With the help of the Kaiba Corp, more people would show up, and the more people that came the better chance they would have to find what they were looking for. Jou arrived at Anzu's place just as the two were about to head to the Game Shop. Anzu shut the door behind her seeing Jounochi and Honda.

"Oi, Minna!" Anzu waved.

"What are you doing here?" Ryou asked.

"Yugi sent up to find you two; he has a plan to help us find the card faster!" Honda said

"A plan? What is it?" Ryou asked

"A Card Trading day, sponsored by the Kaiba Corporation." Jounochi said.

"Really? Sounds existing!" Anzu said.

"By the way Anzu, did you find anything on the internet?" Honda said.

"Not like I had hoped to, there are so many different cards that the search couldn't narrow it down very well. I did manage to find about a thousand cards it WON'T be though." Anzu said frowning at the conclusion of her work.

"Well that's okay, lets just focus on Trading Day, and I'm sure we will make progress with it." Honda said.

"Your right, what better way to find cards that we can't find then to host a Trade Day? What a great idea Yugi has!" Anzu said

"Lets just hope who ever has our card shows up." Ryou said.


	19. emotions

Sad chappy! T.T anyways drawing closer and closer to the end! Aren't you excited? XD Well I am! Like always enjoy the chappy and review! If you do I will update REALLY REALLY FAST! XD Lots of review make authoress happy!

An update on my new fic, its going smooth so far I'm not posting it right away because I want to make sure my story line is well planned out before I throw it on fanfiction. Like I said its a movie fic crossover and the movie is War of the Worlds (I no own it! ) It will be just like the movie only it will be what happens while tom cruise is running around trying to get to Boston the Yugioh gang will be trying to survive in Japan! Not sure about pairings yet I guess you will just have to wait and see! XD

Anyway on with the chapter! ENJOY

Disclaimer: WOO DOGGY I SURE AINT OWNEN NONE OF THIS HERE YUGEEOH THANGY!

Chapter Nineteen

They must have posted fliers on every block in Domino City. It wouldn't have took so long if it weren't for Jou and Honda bickering about how far they had walked or Anzu complaining that her feet hurt or Ryou inability to keep up. They did complete their mission by the end of the day. Also with Kaiba's help the word was going to spread pretty fast. There were even poster's hung at Kaiba Land. After they had hung the last of the posters everyone met back at the Kame Game Shop. Anzu took a seat right away. Jou was busy rubbing his growling stomach, Honda was laughing at Jou and Yugi and Ryou were laughing the both of them.

"It's not funny, I am really starved!" Jou complained.

"Well you should have ate at Burger World when we passed by it baka!" Honda said putting an arm around Jou and grinding a knuckle into his scalp. Yugi and Ryou took a few more minutes to giggle at the humorous pair.

"You two are so immature honestly!" Anzu said as Jou and Honda wrestled each other.

Yugi's mind began to drift off soon. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy having his friends over but his mind was racing with thoughts of the up coming event. Concern was growing in his subconscious. They didn't know the name of the card they were looking for or even what it looked like. The chances of finding it seemed slim to none.

He didn't notice the laughter or smiles around him anymore. His own happiness seemed to fade away, replaced by a solemn expression. At first only Ryou had noticed. He stopped in his enjoyment that his friends had caused and glanced at the growing pain in Yugi's violet eyes. Soon the others began to realize that they had lost the attention of the two former hikaris.

Yugi's mind continued to race. So many things were on his mind it was hard to concentrate on only one of them. The room grew quiet as everyone's focus moved to the boy with the puzzle. What was it that he was feeling? Was it sadness, anxiety, or anger? Yugi looked down at the puzzle still oblivious to the attention he had gained.

"Yugi-kun." Ryou's soft voice was the first to make a ripple in the water of silence. Yugi's eye's traced their way slowly to meet Ryou's chocolate depths. He had that look. That heart breaking look all over his face. It nearly brought tears to everyone's eyes.

"Yugi, dijoubu desu..?" Jou began. Yugi pulled his gaze to the floor. He didn't want them to see his emotions. It was too painful.

"Yugi.." Anzu spoke trying to bring what little comfort, if any, that she could.

"I'm okay. Don't worry." The words were almost as false as the tiny smile that he forced upon his lips. He knew they could see right through the fake smile, if you could even call it that. Despite the happy mask he wore, tears found their way to his eyes, sliding down his smooth cheeks.

"Yugi, onegi, tell us what you are thinking. We want to help." Ryou said.

Jou, Honda and Anzu all nodded. What was he thinking? Yugi couldn't even answer this for him self. Yugi closed his eyes forcing more crystal liquid to slide out and run down dripping to the ground. He was quiet. He knew they were waiting for an answer. Somehow the first thing that popped clearly into his mind would become his answer.

"What if we don't find the card?" Yugi's voice replied shakily.

"Yugi I'm sure.."

"What if we never find it!" Jou was taken back by the smaller boy's loud statement cutting his off. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut tighter. It wouldn't stop the tears though.

"We could search forever to the end of the earth and never find it!" Yugi shook his head at the thought. "And then what would we do?" Everyone was certainly unprepared for Yugi's sudden outburst of his feeling.

"Yugi, we will find it. We have to." Jou said firmly.

"And I will get my wish and he will come back. And then what? He leaves us again? Would any of us be happy with that?" Yugi opened his eyes to look at them all with his heartbreaking violet eyes, red rimmed and blood shot from painful tears forcing them selves out. No one could summon up words to answer him.

"I'm asking you, would you be satisfied with just that one day?"


	20. trade

Guess what! I have the stomach flu, it was ruff but I'm doing better now. We are finally in the home stretch, 8 more chapters and the prologue! I worked forever on the ending trying to make it perfect and I think everyone will enjoy it (I hope! ) I still hope everyone will join me at my new fanfic after this one is posted and finished! Well ON WITH THE CHAPPY! XD

Disclaimer: There was something important I was supposed to do here……hmmm

Chapter Twenty

It had been over a week since the evening Yugi revealed his emotions to everyone. There were a lot of tears shed that night and a lot of pain and fear laid out for everyone to see. Though it did help getting some of the pain off his heavy heart, the burden was still there. The Trade Day was today and Yugi was anxious to start, for by the end of the day it would be known weather or not this trade would locate the last card they needed. Yugi pulled on a clean shirt and slipped the chain of the puzzle over his head then headed down the steps to see if Gichan had opened the shop yet.

The Trade started as soon as the shop opened its doors. Surgoroku stepped out the door to the shop to sweep the welcome mat as he did on any normal day. Soon Yugi appeared behind him yawning from the early hour of his wake. Maybe it was also the unspoken agreement with his mind that Yugi would not fall asleep the night before the trade. Surgoroku chuckled at the zombified grandson he had moping around the shop and continued sleeping while he stood. Soon Anzu arrived followed close by Ryou. Honda showed not to long after. Jou however took awhile before he made it to the shop. He was even more unawake then Yugi had been.

It wasn't long after the shop was open and Jou had finally arrived, that hopeful card traders began to show up. Everyone sat behind the counters eager to help the customers with a potential trade. Surgoroku had already explained to everyone one what kind of trades he would except. Of course he wanted all trades to be fair and final. Yugi sat still drowsy waiting for someone to strike up a deal with him.

There were people in and out through out the entire day for the trade. It almost seemed like the busiest day they had ever had. At times there were so many people that they were lined up. Surgoroku was nearly over whelmed, and was beginning to think he should have Trade Day more often. It did seem to be quite popular.

It was a while before the traffic into the store slowed. Soon after customers seemed to dwindle Yugi decided to take a look at what was accomplished. There didn't seem to be any cards that would be the one he needed. It was very disappointing but Yugi tried not to let it get to him, the day was not over yet. He decided to check on Jou since he seemed to be grumbling about something.

"Doushta Jounoch-kun?" Yugi asked leaning over the counter.

"When are we gonna get lunch?" Jou slouched down in his chair.

"All the customers are nearly gone; we can close the shop for lunch time as soon as they all leave." Yugi said.

"Good I'm so hungry!" Yugi went back to him seat and waited as the customers thinned out. After the last one left Surgoroku decided it would be okay if they closed just so everyone could eat lunch. Jou wasn't the only one who was relieved. Just as Surgoroku got up to lock the door a younger kid walked in.

"I'm not too late am I?" He said. Jou frowned. Would they ever get to eat?

"You guys go on and eat. I will take care of this customer and then I will be right behind you." Yugi said. No one argued. It had been a long morning and everyone was hungry. They all left the shop to get some food and Surgoroku followed close behind.

"Lock up when you come to join us Yugi." He said throwing him the keys, and then he walked up the stairs to the house.

"I'm not a bother am I?" The boy said a little embarrassed he caused Yugi to be left behind.

"Not at all, so what can I do for you?"


	21. unsatisfied

I'm so happy for all wonderful reviews XD Glad you are all enjoying this! And if you tried guessing what the last card is I'm not telling if you are right you will just have to read and find out! HAHA! Just remember there are still seven chapters left, it's not over yet. And the twenty eighth chapter is the final chapter that will end the fan fic. The epilogue which is technically the twenty ninth chapter will only be posted if my reviewers want it to be posted. So if you read the last chapter and you want the epilogue to be posted tell me in the review on the last chapter (telling me now isn't going to help much) XD I think the twenty eighth chapter is a good ending but I know some of you might want more so that's why I wrote an epilogue. Well enough of my babbling and on to the chapter!

Disclaimer: Well I only have to remind my self about seven more times that I don't own yugioh (cries)

Chapter Twenty One

Everyone was nearly half through eating lunch when Yugi popped into the kitchen. He took a seat next to Jou and began to serve up some ramen noodles into the bowl that was laid out for him. Jou looked up at Yugi with his mouth full of noodles and broth running down his face. He noticed the expression on Yugi's face right away. It was almost as if he was confused. He was smiling but there was definitely something more under that smile. Jou tried to slurp all the noodles into his mouth so he could ask Yugi what was up however Ryou had beaten him to it.

"Yugi-kun, what's wrong?" Ryou said resting his chop sticks on the bowl.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Yugi said bringing his first bite up to his lips blowing on the steamy noodles.

"No reason, what did that boy trade for?" Ryou asked.

"He wanted a level seven monster of some sort so I let him pick one out." Yugi said just before take a mouth full of noodles.

"And what did he give you for the trade?" Ryou asked. Getting his chop sticks ready.

"He didn't have much.." Yugi paused to finish his mouthful. "…so I let him trade me an unopened pack of cards that he had." The statement was surprising. Everyone looked up at Yugi.

"Just a pack of cards? Yugi most card packs don't have very rare cards in them, why on earth would you trade such a strong monster for one?" Surgoroku asked. Yugi blushed.

"I don't know, he wanted a monster card really bad and he handed me the pack and asked if it was okay and I didn't know what to say." Yugi was slightly embarrassed at the fact that the trade was a little odd.

"I'm sure the trade was alright, don't worry about it." Ryou said trying to sound cheerful.

"I suppose so." Surgoroku said dropping the subject to fill his mouth with the last of the noodles.

What was wrong with him? Trading such a good card for a pack of unknown cards? He realized how silly it sounded, but I'm sure the pack was worth it some how. Knowing he made the boy's day going easy on the trade and letting him take the card he wanted. Yugi did have a kind heart. Maybe it was too kind…

Everyone once again returned to the shop. Surgoroku opened the doors again so the day could continue on. After a while there were much more customers. The seven of them worked right up until the end of the day making trades and deals with the cards. It seemed to rush by like time would not wait for them. The closer it came to closing time, the smaller Yugi's hopes became for finding the card.

Surgoroku locked up the shop at closing time. Yugi sat with his head propped up on his palms. He couldn't help but show a little frown. Jou stretched out in his chair then stood up. He was glad he could stand now, he was starting to loose all feeling below his waist. He caught the look Yugi had out of the corner of his eye. With a little frown of his own he walked over to Yugi.

"Aww so many rare cards today, right Yugi?" He said nudging him with his elbow.

"I guess." Yugi mumbled.

"I wanted so many of them so I could improve my deck right?" Jou said giving a thumbs up. Yugi only shrugged. Honda stepped up behind Jou lighting pushing him aside.

"Don't worry Yugi we will think of a way to find the card no matter what." Honda said leaning over to his small friend. Yugi glanced at Honda giving him a partial smile and nod.

"So Yugi, where is that card pack you traded for?" Surgoroku asked. Yugi looked up at him then dug around his glass case and pulled out the card pack.

"Go ahead and set it in the box with all the others." Surgoroku said looking over the series and handing it back to Yugi.

"Now who wants to help with inventory?" Surgoroku asked with a smile.

"Ahh I have to be getting going I got uhh laundry to do!" Jou said trying not to make it sound like a liar liar pants on fire statement.

"Me too I have to help uh Jounochi wash his cloths!" Honda's excuse sounded more untrue then Jou's

"My parents wanted me home for supper!" Anzu said ducking out too. Yugi couldn't help but chuckle at the excuses.

"I can help." Ryou said. Ryou couldn't possible run out on Yugi like that. He was just as kind hearted as Yugi was.

"Well that's one helper.." Surgoroku said with a sigh.

"Lets get started, I want to see what cards we acquired in this." Yugi said pulling out a few boxes of new cards.

OoOoOoO

(A/N nope no last card in this chapter guess you will just have to read the next chapter and find out so you better submit a review or else! MUAHAHAHA! There aren't too many cliffies are there?) XD


	22. hallucination

I really can't believe I got so many reviews! Thank you so much! Well here is your new chapter! Yeah I know it's a short one and if you are still trying to guess the card I'm still not saying if you are right or not! XD Since I try and keep the chapters at a certain length the story doesn't seem to progress very much but that's why I update as often as I can. I'm sorry if the short chapters are a problem for any of you. I also love putting cliffies in my fics sorry for that to I know its painful having to wait another day to see what happens in a ficcy! XD Well don't worry only six more chapters to go!

Disclaimer: Wow we got seven inches of snow in only a few hours…I mean I don't own it…

Chapter Twenty Two

It took a while to sort out all the cards. Surgoroku wanted to make sure all cards with written down and apprised then were prepared to be sold in the shop. He was kind enough to order take out for them since it was passed supper time. After finishing the inventory Yugi and Ryou ate some pizza and then went to clean up the shop before calling it a night. Surgoroku began cleaning up the kitchen a bit. Yugi collected all of the cards and put them away so when the shop opened tomorrow morning it would be clean. Ryou swept the floor for Yugi.

They both had the same thing on their mind however. Neither of them spoke about it but the awkward quietness of the shop said it all. Ryou finished sweeping and got the dust pan out and swept up the dirt then dumped it in the garbage. He pulled his attention over to Yugi who seemed to be fixated on something.

"Yugi-kun?" He said softly filling the quiet air with his soft voice. Yugi didn't seem to notice at all.

"Yugi?" Ryou said again a little firmer. Yugi's seem to react to his voice this time slowly looking up from the glass case to look at Ryou.

"I'm going to be leaving now, its getting late." Ryou said. Yugi quickly formed his lips into a smile and nodded.

"Kur.." Yugi looked back down to the glass case concentrating on the glass again. Ryou looked at him funny. He dully wondered what was so interesting.

"Yugi?" He spoke, snapping Yugi out of his daze.

"I will see you again tomorrow I hope. We should all meet here to discus our next step." Yugi said.

"Ah, I will be here tomorrow." Ryou said smiling. Yugi walked him to the door and let him out.

"See you later." Ryou said waving as he began his walk home.

"Ja ne!" Yugi called to him before shutting the door.

After Ryou was out of sight Yugi walked back over to the glass case giving it a quick glance then he proceeded to put the broom away. He then walked back to the glass case and looked at it once more. The shop was quiet. It was so quiet in fact Yugi frowned.

"I must be loosing my mind." Yugi said still frowning. Yugi walked over to the door to go inside the house.

"Kur.." Yugi stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around looking through the shop.

"Who is there?" Yugi said. Silence.

"Yes, I've gone insane." Yugi stated. Just as he turned back to the door he stopped again.

"Ku…." Yugi swallowed his confusion and turn back around to the shop yet again. He stepped back further into the shop and walked to the glass case.

"Kur…!" Yugi reached out a shaky hand holding out the key to the case. His hand shivered more as the key inched to the lock. He pushed it in and hesitantly turned the key softly until he heard a soft 'click' then he slowly pulled the glass open.

"Ku…kur…." Yugi reached in.

"I'm not that crazy am I?" Yugi asked him self chucking at his shaky hands as he felt around the inside of the case.

"Ku…?"

OoOoOoOoO

(A/N Any guesses? If you can guess it you win A BRAND NEW CAR…okay maybe not but hey you can say WOW I GUESSED IT RIGHT XD find out in the next chappy I will post hopefully Sunday)


	23. winged

I can't believe how many people have reviewed! This is great thank you all so much! I looked over all the reviews and let me tell you I was surprised at how many I got. There were just so many! Anyways here is the next chapter XD To those of you who tried to guess the card read on and see! ENJOY

Disclaimer: (yawns) so tired need sleep no own yugioh (snores) night night (drool)

Chapter Twenty Three

Yugi felt around until he found what he was looking for, pulling out a pack of unopened cards. He looked them over a short while at the regular pack of cards. Nothing special about it. Nothing different about it. Nothing weird at all. Yugi smiled again. He must have needed more sleep. He hadn't got a lot of sleep in the past few days. Or maybe this mission he was on was just getting to him. He needed to take a brake. A vacation would be nice. Yugi just needed to get a grip on reality.

"Kur..?" Yugi frowned.

He needed a really big grip on reality. Yugi half decided to go get some sleep for he was starting to literally loose his mind. Yugi gave another laugh and set the card pack down. What made him trade the pack? It was easy.

OoOoOoOoO

"Please mister can I trade you this?" The boy held up a pack of unopened cards. Just a plain ordinary pack you could get anywhere.

"I don't think I could do that.." Yugi began.

"Kur..?" Yugi blinked.

"Did you hear that?" He asked the boy.

"Hear what?" The boy asked.

"That noise…" Yugi said a little confused.

"Ku..Ku…Ku…"

"There it is again!" Yugi said hearing the noise chirp up again.

"I don't hear anything." The boy said. Yugi frowned. Must have been a bird.

"Well how about it mister, please! I really need this card!" He begged. Yugi opened his mouth to answer

"Ku.." Yugi looked around. He unknowingly took the pack of cards out of the boy's hands.

"Sure.." He said looking over the card pack.

"YES!" The boy squealed. He snatched up the card he so desperately wanted and skipped off.

Yugi stood dumbfounded from the trade. He must have gone crazy…

OoOoOoOoO

Yugi shook his head. There had to be a reasonable explanation right? Yugi chuckled at him self for what ever reason he seemed to be imagining this sound. It had been a long day that was for sure. So much had gone on and he was pretty tired. Maybe he just needed some rest. Yugi looked at the pack of cards and with out a second thought he tore open the package and took out the seven cards. He flipped through the cards one by one looking at each card. Just normal cards..

"Kuri Kuri!" Yugi's eyes went wide as he flipped to the very last card.

"Kuribo?" He mumbled a little confused as he looked at the card.

"Hane Kuribo?" Yugi said questioning the difference between this new Kuribo and the Kuribo he had in his deck. It was nearly the same only this Kuribo……had wings!

Yugi couldn't believe his eyes. He never expected a new Kuribo with wings at all. It was a familiar character with angel wings. He had done it. He had found it at last. Though he was in such disbelief he couldn't even decide what he should do next. He stared at the little winged Kuribo for a long time. Finally he smiled at the furry monster printed on the card.

"You were trying to get my attention weren't you?" Yugi asked

"Kuri, kuri!" The tiny voice chirped. Yugi kept up his smile and sighed.

"At least I know I'm not crazy now. Are you going to help me make my wish Kuribo-chan?" Yugi said.

"Kuri, Kuri!" It almost seemed like Kuribo was nodding at Yugi.

"Arigatou, Kuribo-chan!" Yugi smiled just before slipping the card into his deck with his other cards.

He had the card. Finally after all the time they spent gathering cards for the riddle. He could finally make his wish. It was extremely unbelievable. Actually it really hadn't sunk in yet. Yugi was half expecting to wake up the next day realizing it was a dream, but it wasn't. Yugi and everyone would have their dearest wish come true. The one wish they would give ANYTHING to have come true…

Tomorrow.

OoOoO

(A/N The card is Hane (Winged) Kuribo If you guessed Winged Kuribo you were right! If you guessed just Kuribo its not really right but you knew that the card was a Kuribo so it still counts to me. I think someone asked if Yugi already had this card in his deck but no I believe he never had Hane Kuribo in his deck, he did have other Kuribo cards though. It never tells how he acquired the Hane Kuribo card in the show that I know of at least. )


	24. sorrow

Hey I'm back with new chappy XD This is one of my favorite chapters! I'm glad to have so many reviews! Thanks! I can't wait to put a COMPLETE next to this fic! WOOO HOOO Then I can start posting my new one! XD In other news I have two chapters done on the other fic I started (at 3000 words a chapter it might take a while to get each chapter written) so hope you like long chapters because compared to this one its HUGE. Anyways ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Hi, my name is Chibix and…and……I DON'T OWN YUGIOH (cries)…(gasps)

Chapter Twenty Four

Yugi decided to wait until morning to tell everyone the news. He was tired of course and everyone would be over in the morning because they thought they had to find a new way to look for the card. Little did they know that it was already found, and resting at the top of Yugi's deck.

Yugi sat his deck box on his night stand for safe keeping and got him self ready for bed. Although it was late and he was exhausted, sleep wouldn't be very easy to find knowing the event that would unfold tomorrow. He slipped into bed and snuggled into the soft pillow. The cool sheets relaxed him a bit as a long yawn found its way to Yugi's mouth. His violet eyes slowly filled with sleepy tears as he stretched out in his bed. He lay there idly for awhile with closed eyes and parted lips more relaxed then he had been in a few days. Slowly Yugi's mind also began to come to a rest as thoughts of a certain someone began to fill his dreams.

OoOoOoOoO

'ONE MORE DAY…'

"Thank you for putting the puzzle together in the fire."

"It was Jounochi and Honda who saved us.." Yugi said trying to look up showing the sadness in his violet eyes.

"Yes of course, we have very good friends don't we."

"Un." Yugi mumbled, his eyes still fixated on the golden puzzle in his hands. He refused to look up. Noticing this, the spirit of the puzzle became concerned for his Hikari.

"What is bothering you?" Yugi finally looked up away from the puzzle to see him standing there with concern in his matching violet eyes. It was if he was pleading for Yugi to tell him. But what could he say? Yugi leaned forward in his kneeling position. Emotion ran wild in his mind and heart.

"I want to know who are and why you are here. I want to know!" Tears held back strongly.

"I knew you would ask me this one day." The spirit took a long pause before continuing. Yugi waited with the same pleading eyes his other self had moments ago.

"I don't know who I am, or why I'm here. I don't remember anything at all."

OoOoO

'ONE MORE TIME…'

"I have already lost Aibou. Why are you crying? If I were you I wouldn't show my tears."

"Because I am weak. For me, you are the target I would always reach for. I wanted to be strong like you!" Yugi said in tears.

"You are not weak. You are holding strength that will never be defeated by anyone aren't you? That is the strength of kindness. I learned that from you Aibou! You had enough courage to accept this ceremonial battle and lead me to where I have to go."

"Mou hitori no boku..?" Yugi looks up at the spirit with red watery eyes and moist cheeks.

"I am no longer 'mou hitori no'…and you are no longer anyone else but you. You are Mutou Yugi, the only one in the world."

OoOoO

'ONE MORE SUNSET…'

Soon the sun started to go down shortly before he reached his house. Yugi unconsciously stopped walking as the sun started to fade at the earth's horizon. The sky turned fiery shades of red followed by the beautiful shades of midnight that creped close behind just waiting for the light to go away so it could take over the sky for the night. Yugi's eyes traced the beautiful colors of the setting sun closely as the sun disappeared. He took a shaky breath as the darker colors of the night took over and stars ever so slowly shown their twinkling eyes.

"All I wish for is one more sun set with you…then maybe I'll be satisfied." Yugi said as tears slid down his soft cheek. Yugi slowly continued home having to drag his tired feet the rest of the way.

OoOoO

'BUT THEN AGAIN…'

"Onegi…..don't go." Yugi pleaded as the tears welt up in his eyes. The boy merely turned again and began to walk into the darkness. Tears started to flow uncontrollably down Yugi's face.

"No please don't leave me! NO PLEASE!" Yugi cried as he ran to stop him from walking into the darkness.

The second Yugi threw his arms around the boy he disappeared. This caused Yugi to crash to the floor. Yugi laid there surrounded by darkness, cheek to the cold floor, eyes swollen red with tears. He took a shaky breath bringing his hands into fists then pounding them weakly to the floor.

"Please…….not again…………..please." Yugi said closing his eyes as tears slid down to wet the floor.

"I can't loose you again."

OoOoOoOoO

Yugi sat up in horror as he awoke from the dream. The memories and flashbacks swamped his emotions with vengeance. His whole body was racked with tears and sorrow. His eyes red with sadness and his face wet with painful emotion. He hiccupped and gasped to breath normally, yet cries continued followed by more tears. Yugi shook his head weakly.

"I c-can't…t-t-ake…th-is……a-any long-ger.." Yugi pushed out through his painful sobs.

(A/N the first two dream sequences are from the show ((first one: right after Yugi puts the puzzle together in the fire they are in his room talking, second one: after Yugi beats Yami in the ceremonial battle and Yami gets ready to leave)) but it was what I saw word for word in Japanese, I don't watch the English show EVER. So I have no idea of what they change. ((only watched about 3 episode and I quit watching it because they totally KILLED everyone's voice except Pegasus who sounds strangely similar in Japanese scary huh? )) The rest of the dreams are from my other chapters if you don't remember. ) REVIEW PLEASE!


	25. heartache

Only four more chapters! Everyone ready? Yeah I know you are, well here is your short chapter, sorry! And no I'm not making the chapters long because ONE I'm finished writing the fanfic, TWO once I start a fic I keep the chapters about the same length and I NEVER change that. Why? I don't know I'm crazy! XD Well anyways thanks for the reviews! I love them all! (huggles reviews) XD ENJOY!

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now I don't own yugioh then you need your head checked!

Chapter Twenty Five

Yugi cupped his hands and pulled warm water to wash his weary face. Yugi looked up at the mirror as he reached for a towel. There were faint circles that were just barely starting to form under his tired violet eyes. Yugi pressed the dry terry cloth to his dripping face taking a deep breath of the fresh laundry smell of the towel. He felt a little more refreshed now as he hung the towel up then gave his wild hair a quick brushing knowing that it would continue to be unruly.

Yugi made his way down the stairs with Hane Kuribo tucked safely away in his duel deck. He knew everyone was down in the kitchen waiting for him. His grandfather had made him aware of this not to long ago. Everyone looked up as he walked into the kitchen looking rather tired but seemingly happy.

"Hello everyone." He said with a light smile. The four of them greeted him a little puzzled at the good mood he seemed to be in.

"Yugi, is everything okay?" Jou asked knowing Yugi's surprising disposition seemed out of place after the disappointment of yesterday.

"Of course." Yugi said reaching for Hane Kuribo.

"We just thought…well after yesterday…Since we didn't.." Jou stammered

"You didn't stay long enough to see what I came across." Yugi smiled and took out the card from the top of his deck.

Everyone's attention pulled to the card Yugi held up to show them. At first no one realized what Yugi was showing them. Everyone was in disbelief as they looked over the card. No one spoke for a long time. Maybe they were expecting Yugi to say he was kidding or that it wasn't really the card but Yugi just smiled holding the card up showing everyone the familiar card with angel wings.

"Hane…? Yugi you found the last card!" Jou asked as the information started to sink in.

"Yes Jounoch-kun I…" He was cut off by Jou putting him into a bear hug.

"Yatta Yugi!" Jou cheered swinging his small friend around happily. As soon as Jou had set him down Honda had grabbed him and swung him around too. Anzu and Ryou were also very excited and were on their toes cheering.

"This is great Yugi! Now we can add the last card! Then you can make your wish!" Jou said trying to calm him self down a bit. The excitement in the room started to calm after a few minutes of celebration. Everyone sat down to talk about what would happen next.

"Are we going to the museum then?" Anzu asked

"I don't see why we should wait." Yugi said. He looked down at the card.

"Great!" Anzu cheered.

Everyone got up to leave. They all seemed to be excited and anxious to complete this puzzle. Before Yugi knew it they were on their way to the museum to finish this once and for all. Yugi kept up his smile the whole way. It had been what he wanted all this time. Now he would get his wish. It was what he always wished for after he had left. The only thing he wanted.

Then why did his heart ache more and more the closer he got to the museum?


	26. decisions

Updating again! I don't know about you but I'm ready for the finally! This is also a good chapter I like it! Thanks for the reviews! By the way I'm not updating until I get 100 reviews! (I have 98 I'm sure it wont take that long) Well hope you enjoy! I really really want to post my new fic but I'm making myself wait until this one is finished. Remember to review and ENJOYNESS

Disclaimer!!!!goiguy nwo t'nod I

Chapter Twenty Six

Yugi stepped into the room behind everyone else. They watched as he passed with a calm face and an unreadable expression. Yugi felt everyone's eyes stare at him as if they were daggers slicing into his back. He shook it off and kept moving forward. His light foot steps brought him closer and closer to his wish. Finally he halted in front of the carving. He then realized he couldn't bring his eyes up to look at it. His breath became uneven and his mind was blank. He couldn't think of what he was doing. He just wanted to get it over with.

Jou, Honda, Anzu and Ryou stood around Yugi and watched. Marik and Isis were there too. Ryou kept a close eye on Yugi's actions. He seemed to be hesitating. It was like he was paralyzed. He just stood there, not moving. He wouldn't even look up at the stone they had worked so hard to complete. Was he afraid?

On impulse Ryou took a step closer to Yugi. There was something the matter. Something was wrong. He slowly made his way to Yugi. Soon he was at Yugi's side placing a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder as not to startle him. Yugi didn't seem to notice the touch.

"Yugi-kun? What is wrong?" Ryou faintly spoke in a soothing voice. Yugi seemed to react to the soft words a bit. After a few moments more of downcast eyes Yugi looked up a little and turned to face his friends. He looked everyone over slowly.

"Are you ready?" Yugi began. "This is what you want, I mean really really want?" Yugi asked.

His eyes pleaded for answer to the questions that raced through his mind. No one spoke. No one knew what to say to him. What could be said that would ease the confusion and the agony this was causing him? Ryou searched for words to tell Yugi how he felt. Knowing he wouldn't get a reply Yugi turned back to the stone and finally gazed his violet eyes to look at the carving.

"Black Magician..

Daibound..

Change of Heart…

Shisa Sosei..

Creator of light Halakti..

Blue Eyes White Dragon…

and finally……" Yugi slowly reached for the card that was tucked away in his deck box.

Just as his fingers grazed the rim to open the box he stopped. Yugi choked back a sob as he fought with him self to open the deck box. He shut his eyes to keep the sorrow from taking over. Tears still forced their way painfully out soaking Yugi's flushed cheeks. Yugi took a step back as his trembling body nearly gave in to the weakness in his heart.

"Yugi-kun.." Ryou spoke.

What could he say. Was there anything that would help? Yugi turned to everyone again dropping to his knees as the sorrow took over. Gasping to breath normally through his now uncontrollable sob he looked up at everyone. Ryou was speechless. He understood now why Yugi couldn't take the card up, for Ryou had felt the same way all this time. He knew the reasons Yugi had and Ryou took a deep breath as tears came to his own eyes finally admitting to him self his true feelings about this whole thing.

"I…I….can't…….ddo it." Yugi sobbed. Ryou's tears flooded his eyes.

"I…jjust ccan't!" Yugi choked out.

"Yugi.." Ryou began.

"I can't wish him back here! For just one day? I wouldn't be able to go through that day with out thinking about him leaving me again soon! I can't loose him again! I just can't!.." Yugi paused to take a shaky breath. He swallowed all the sorrow down as it formed a cold lump in his stomach. He looked at everyone as if begging them all to understand.

"My heart can not take that much pain again."

Yugi cast his watery gaze back to the floor. His hands chilled as they held him self up on the icy concrete floor. Tears fell making tiny pools of sadness next to his hands. Ryou kneeled down to comfort his friend.

"Yugi-kun…I understand now. I have the same feeling that you do about this…We want you to do what you feel is right. I'm sure whatever you choose to do is the right answer." Ryou said. Yugi looked up slowly meeting Ryou's chocolate teary eyes. Yugi's eyes seemed to still question Ryou's statement.

"It's your choice Yugi. Do what you think should be done."


	27. Conclusion part one: the wish

Only one more chapter to go! Hope you are as excited as I am! XD Sorry but I wrote out the ending and it was too long so I split it up into two chapters (27 and 28) I didn't want to post it all at once but it was hard trying to find a spot to split it at. Well this chapter is HALF of the ending. (i.e. you will get some of the ending but not ALL of it) I will post the last chapter tomorrow (Dec. 16th) Don't forget there is an epilogue I MIGHT post you have to convince me if you review chapter 28 OKAY? I sat here for a long time trying to figure out what the ending should be and I chose the one I liked best I hope you like the last two chapters and if you don't like them then I'm sorry, but don't flame me you might hurt my feeling I'm sensitive you know! (sniffles) T.T Anyways, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: wow I only have to disclaim ONE MORE TIMEEEEE (cries)

Chapter Twenty Seven

Yugi pushed himself off the cold floor and steadied his still shaky body. He managed a smile to let everyone know he had decided on what should be done. He turned back to the stone tab and with much confidence looked up at the carvings one by one. He reached to his deck box and with out hesitation pulled Hane Kuribo from it. He smiled at the small fury monster who seemed to smile back at him. Yugi nodded then held up the card.

"…and finally Hane Kuribo!" Yugi said holding the card to firmly face the stone.

Nothing seemed to happen at first. Everyone waited for the tablet's response but just before they began to doubt, Hane Kuribo popped right off the card and started to flutter its way up to his rightful spot on the carving. Just before he reached his destination he turned and gave a playful wink at everyone then he pressed into the carving burning his image into the stone. There didn't seem to be an effect but then the ground started to rumble. It wasn't dangerous but alarming. Soon each block lit up one by one. As the last block lit the whole room flashed brightly. Everyone covered their eyes as to not become blind. Soon the light faded and before them the tablet was still glowing brightly. Yugi lowered his arms and blinked at the carving as it seemed to glitter.

"Take it upon thy self to make your dearest wish and I shall grant it." A voice softly echoed. Yugi hesitated at first not knowing what exactly to do first. Finally he stood firm in his spot and summed up the courage to speak.

"I believed once that I wanted to see him again even if it was for a short while…" Yugi paused looking back at everyone. By the look in his eyes he was trying to make them understand. "..however I realize that if I received that wish it wouldn't make me happy. I would continue to wish for that same thing time and time again. It would never satisfy me…" Yugi looked back to the tablet.

"That used to be my dearest wish, but now I've found a new wish that I would give anything in the world to have…"

Yugi tried to be happy. He tried to smile. Maybe this wish wouldn't give him what he wanted but it was the best wish he could think of.

"All I wish for…" Yugi pictured Yami's face. How sweet it would have been to see him once more, but it wasn't right. It wasn't his dearest wish. "….is for the spirits of the millennium puzzle and the ring to be truly and genuinely happy, no matter what needs to be done to accomplish this. I just want their happiness. That's all I wish for. That is my dearest wish." Yugi said.

Ryou smiled. The wish was honest and true. He couldn't have asked for anything more then what Yugi had put into words. This is what they should have wanted in the first place. Although he wouldn't get the one thing he wanted back he would however know for sure of his happiness. Nothing could be more satisfying then knowing they would be happy.


	28. Conclusion part two: saticfaction

So are you all ready for the ending? I hope so. Like I think I said before this was originally my LAST chapter. This chapter ENDS the fic, HOWEVER after I reread the entire fic I realized there might be some unanswered questions that this chapter really doesn't explain. If you would like me to post the Epilogue please say so in a review or else it will NOT be posted. I couldn't decide weather or not it's needed so I will let my reviewers decide for me, and yes the epilogue explains a bit more and it is much much longer then a usual chapter is in this fic, but its your choice! I guess if you don't review you don't get the detailed ending.

As for my new fanfic I am working on expect it to be posted some time Saturday hopefully.

ENJOY

Disclaimer: Whatever this thing is I'm disclaiming it sometimes I don't own the song or yugioh so thereness

Chapter Twenty Eight

Tears slid down Yugi's cheeks as a smile smeared its self onto his face. This time it was a real smile. Not a fake one, not the lie he had held on his face to convince his friends everything was okay. He was just happy now that although his wish wouldn't bring him back, at least he would be happy, where ever he was. Yugi looked over his shoulder slowly to see his friends. Were they unsatisfied with his decision? Would they be angry with the choice he made? On the contrary, they were smiling at him. Though they too were tearful, the look was honestly happy.

"I shall take your dearest wish and grant it." The voice echoed.

Yugi turned back to look at the carving as it began to glow brighter and brighter. Soon it was so bright you could barely see anything. Yugi shielded his eyes from the light as the ground softly rumbled. The small quake didn't last long but the light continued.

After all the time they spent on finding the card, his wish was over and done with. Yugi slowly opened his eyes and peeked between the cracks of his arms that shielded his eyes. He looked into the light with a smile. Tears pushed their way out quickly. He blinked fluttering his eyes at the shadow as it split down the middle forming into two. Tears rolled out even faster as the light slowly started to fade. The tears fell from the base of his chin and as he stood weakly in the now dark room. He felt his heart pound a little harder and his knees became weak. His arms fell to his sides as he surrendered to his emotions.

"Mou hitori no boku." He mumbled through the tears.

OoOoOoOoO

Yugi walked down the street with his hands shoved in his pockets. There were a lot of people out and about in Domino City today. The crowd made him happy. All the people rushing about their lives, it was as if they were forgetful of the world around them. They forget the little things that should have more importance then anything else. Yugi took a turn down one street and continued on his walk. He took his time not in any big hurry to get anywhere. Mostly he was killing time. He looked around the street pausing for a short while as people continued to pass by. He took a deep breath as he watched the town's people going in and out of shops and hailing for a taxi or buying food from a hotdog vendor close by.

"I'm late! AWW man!" He heard a shout from behind him.

Just as he turned to look someone smashed right into him. The kid fell dropping his things everywhere. He quickly went to picking up what were cards that had fell all over the sidewalk. The boy who was obviously in a rush however he took the time to gently gather all the cards and dust them off as to not ruin them.

"Gomen!" The boy said glancing at Yugi looking very embarrassed and sorry for the collision. He went back to collecting his cards carefully from the sidewalk.

"Kuri!" A tiny voice chirped as Hane Kuribo appeared on his shoulder. Yugi's eye brows lifted.

"Hane Kuribo?" Yugi mumbled.

"Kuri kuri!" Yugi nodded at the little chirp.

"You are a duelist?" Yugi questioned.

"Yeah! I have an exam at the duelist academy! And you're.." The boy said wide eyed looking up at Yugi. Yugi reached to the duel deck that was always hooked to his leather belt. He pulled out Hane Kuribo.

"Kuri Kuri!" It chirped with a smile at Yugi. Yugi smiled back at the fury little monster then held the card out to the boy.

"It's my lucky card. It seems to want to be with you." Yugi said

"Eh…Thank you!" The boy said in surprise looking at the Hane Kuribo card.

"Do your very best." Yugi said looking down at the boy.

"Hai!...Um..Thank you so much!" The boy said with a huge smile.

Yugi walked away. Hane Kuribo had chosen a new owner now. There had been something about that boy that was good. Hane Kuribo had helped him enough and it was time for him to move on to help a new person. Yugi took a deep breath and smiled putting his hand over his deck box. He already had his dearest wish and now his lucky card could move on. Yugi walked home slowly.

It took him a while to understand but in the end he found his answer to what he really wanted in life. The wish he wanted was what he had longed for but he realized it wasn't right. Getting that wouldn't be the right thing to do with his wish. Now he could walk home after getting some fresh air knowing that his decision was the right one he too would be happy because his dearest wish…

…couldn't have possibly worked out any better…


	29. Conclusion part three: epilogue

You asked for it so you got it! This is the ultimate ending that hopefully answers all question you may have and if it doesn't feel free to email me or instant message me for answers (AIM chibixal or MSN messenger chibixal a hotmail email address)

THE ULTIMATE ENJOY

Disclaimer: I ultimately not own this…

Epilogue

"I shall take your dearest wish and grant it." The voice echoed. Yugi turned back to look at the carving as it began to glow brighter and brighter. Soon it was so bright you could barely see anything. Yugi shielded his eyes from the light as the ground softly rumbled. The small quake didn't last long but the light continued.

After all the time they spent on finding the card, his wish was over and done with. Yugi slowly opened his eyes and peeked between the cracks of his arms that shielded his eyes. He looked into the light with a smile. Tears pushed their way out quickly. He blinked fluttering his eyes at the shadow as it split down the middle forming into two. Tears rolled out even faster as the light slowly started to fade. The tears fell from the base of his chin and as he stood weakly in the now dark room. He felt his heart pound a little harder and his knees became weak. His arms fell to his sides as he surrendered to his emotions.

"Mou hitori no boku." He mumbled through the tears. The shadows moved closer in the once lit room. It started to form a familiar body. Yugi suddenly tore his eyes away in disbelief shutting them tightly.

"Aibou." The quiet voice echoed.

"But why…?" Yugi managed.

"Your wish is granted. As a reward to you for using your wish selflessly it shall be for as long as you want it to be. Fare thee well." The voice echoed then faded into the dark room.

Yugi couldn't bring his eyes up to look. It just wasn't real. It couldn't possibly be real at all. He couldn't stop the tears from washing down his already soaked cheeks. He kept his eyes shut tight trying to gain back some type of composure.

"Aibou..?" The voice in front of him spoke.

The sound was so lovely to hear. Yugi fluttered open his eyes to look, almost scared as to what he would or wouldn't see. As the sight of the near mirror image of him self came into view Yugi's eyes grew wide with the confirmation of whose voice he had heard earlier. Yugi lunged forward putting his arms around him as he sobbed.

"It's really you! You're really here!" Yugi sobbed harder.

"Yes I'm here now. I am really here." Yugi cried into the strong chest before him.

"I didn't think you would ever come back!" Yugi cried. He looked up seeing tears from the violet eyes that smiled back at him.

"You wished for me to be happy. I only find real happiness when I'm here with you Aibou."

Ryou watched as the too embraced soon sinking down to the ground in their joy. Jounochi, Honda, and Anzu all gathered around crying and greeting the familiar face who had finally returned to them. It almost hurt to see them all so happy. Ryou turned as tears slid down his cheeks. He was in such a hurry he ran abruptly into a dark figure which had snuck up unknowingly behind him. Ryou began to mouth an apology looking up to see who he had run into when he froze seeing the same snowy white hair and chocolate brown eyes as his own. His eyes widened with even more tears pouring out. He couldn't find anything to say to the one he had wished to return for so long. The only thing he could think of was to put his arms around him. It was an impulse of course not something he would have normally done especially to the darkness that had come from the millennium ring. Not caring of the situation he was in he continued to hug the strong body before him. He snuggled his nose into the chest not wanting it to be a dream.

"Don't ever leave me again!" Ryou pouted. His sobs soaked into the shirt his face pressed against. Soon Ryou felt warm arms slowly wrap them selves around his slim torso. Ryou was much surprised by the return of affection but he didn't stop to question it.

"I won't." He heard ever so softly from above him. Ryou snuggled deeper into the embrace listening to the heart beating from the strong chest. Ryou sniffled realizing something.

"You…You have a heart beat? You are alive?" Ryou's eyes pleaded for his conclusion to be confirmed. Bakura nodded looking down at those chocolate eyes that seemed to light up.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So we have been trying to solve this little game in order to make a wish." Yugi explained.

"But, I thought it was only supposed to last one day?" Honda said leaning on the glass case in the game shop.

"Un, but since my wish wasn't selfish it was granted forever." Yugi said.

"Then why are they back?" Anzu asked.

"I was given a chance to have what ever it was that would make me happy. I chose to live a real life back on earth with my Aibou." He looked over at Yugi with a smile. Yugi blushed a little and smiled back.

"That's great mou hitori Yu…ehh….I guess we can't call you that any more. Should we call you…?" Jou said with a chuckle.

"Call him Atem, it is his real name. Is that alright with you Atem?" Yugi said smiling.

"I would like that. I may have to get used to it a little but I don't ever want to forget my name again." Atem said.

Ryou listened to the conversation for a little while before he noticed someone was missing. Ryou looked around for a minute before he too slipped out of the room unnoticed. Ryou walked out the back of the shop and down the hall until he made it to the back door of the house. He didn't have to walk too far before he found who he was looking for.

"What do you want?" Bakura asked quietly.

"You just left and didn't say anything I was just wondering where you were going." Ryou said meekly.

Bakura kept his back turned to Ryou and didn't say anything for a while. Ryou just stood there watching the former spirit for a few minutes. Bakura seemed to be deep in thought. Ryou wanted to ask him what he was thinking. It seemed different now that they didn't share a body and they also did not have a mind link. What could Ryou say to get Bakura to talk to him? He decided that it was best to just not talk. He leaned against the door trying to enjoy the precious new time he had with the former spirit.

"Do you think I belong here?" The question caught Ryou off guard. He stood up straight at a loss for words to answer him.

"Why wouldn't you belong here?" Ryou asked.

"I've never had a chance to live a normal life. I've seen things you have yet to understand. I've done things I shouldn't ever be forgiven for. How can I live here after what all of this?" Bakura asked. He turned to look at Ryou. His expression was unreadable. His eyes were calm but questioning. He looked over Ryou the innocent version of what Bakura could have been.

"What is it that would make you happy?" Ryou asked cutting off Bakura's thoughts.

"What?" Bakura scowled.

"Atem said that he was given the chance to have what ever would make him happy and he chose a chance to live on earth with Yugi. You said you wanted another chance at life too right?" Ryou explained. Bakura only nodded.

"Well your wish was granted you get to live a new life here on earth." Ryou said trying to smile.

"But do I deserve it?" Bakura said frowning then turning around.

He didn't want to see that innocent face. Bakura fixed his eyes on the ground for a long while. Soon he felt Ryou put his arms around his waist from behind him. He felt his body tense and his eyes grew wide. He was not used to any kind of affection but he soon tried to relax into the embrace.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Ryou said snuggling into Bakura's shoulder blade. Bakura took a deep breath as a warm feeling over took him. It was the strange feeling Ryou caused. The feelings he thought he would never be able to have. To his own surprise he felt a smile slowly appear on his face. Maybe…maybe this is what they call happiness

OoOoOoO

The sky faded to the color of a ripe orange then slowly to a darker crimson almost the color of blood. Soon the colors of midnight crept through the sky swallowing the light the sun had left behind. Stars opened their silver eyes to look at the earth. The moon wasn't quite full in the the sky but it shown bright enough to light up the back yard where the two sat quietly after watching the sun set. A smile stayed on Yugi's moonlit face as he looked at the newly arrived night sky. After everyone had finally left Yugi had stepped outside followed by Atem. They didn't speak, not a word. Silence stayed long after the golden sun and fiery sky sank behind the horizon. Yugi glanced over at Atem then back at the midnight sky.

"All I wanted was one more day…just…one more sunset with you." He said softly.

"You will get much more then that…I shall never leave your side again…Aibou." Atem said pulling Yugi closer to him. He held Yugi against his chest relieved he was with his Aibou once again. Yugi held on tight not wanting the moment to end. His eyes slowly filled with tears but this time they were of joy. Yugi looked up at Atem slowly, his violet eyes overflowing with the happiness and warmth the embrace brought to him.

"Atem.." He began.

"Thank you…" Atem said pausing Yugi in his sentence. "…You don't know how happy you made me. Not just because I am alive now but.." He paused

"Go on.."

"Well, before I left I wanted to tell you something but I couldn't in fear of what it would mean when I left."

"What is it?" Yugi was confused.

"I love you." It took a while for his composure and breath to return to him before he could move his lips to reply back.

"I love you too."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

END

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A/N (I don't want my fic deleted because of long authors notes so if there is a problem let me know and I can delete the following)

There you have it the real ending (takes a bow) eh wasn't too bad of a fic I guess I had a lot of fun working on it and I hope you had fun reading it! I would like to thank all my reviewers

Yami-Yugi3

ac-the-brain-supreme

dragonlady222

Angel's Charm

PsYcHoTiC AlBiNo LuVeR

yamisgirl13

Yimi Makuya

silverwolf407

T.K.

Guineapiglover

DigitalTears

Magicians of the Yami

AnimeNymph

Fang

Atemu Yugi Lover34

Yami Val

darknessDemon

Lita Kitsune

Ministirth

Ara Goddess of the Broken

tears of a mermaid

brainiac009

yu-gi-oh lover23

yugirules

PuzzleFreak

Keoi

Kaimei Tenshi

SoulDreamer

MEL MEL XD

XOXOXOX AWARDS XOXOXOX

First review: melmel

Shortest review: Magicians of the Yami ( we! )

Longest review: PuzzleFreak

Funniest review: melmel (I hope it reminds you of a song XD )

Scariest review: Guineapiglover ( don't kill Takahashi-san! ONIGAI! )

XOXOX

MOST LOYAL REVIEWER: dragonlady222 (24 reviews! THANKS SO MUCH! )

XOXOX

2nd place: Yimi Makuya (23 reviews! Thanks! )

XOXOXOXOX

Special Thanks

XOXOXOXOX

My dad (thanks for being so strong and living through your stoke I don't know what I would have done with out you)

All the doctors at Saint Francis Medical Hospital (I still have my daddy)

Diamond Rio (inspiration! )

Dr melmel (if I ever have a problem I wont come to your talk show XD)

Kate (my first ever loyal reviewer ever!)

Janet (my new best friend! XD)

Dragonlady222 (my most loyal reviewer! XD)

Yimi Makuya (loved your reviews so much!)

All reviewers and readers!

Thanks again for taking the time to read my fic! Check out my new fic "War of the Worlds" now posted!

chibix


End file.
